Fire or Ice?
by Robin Maxwell
Summary: Her mind saw the fire, but her body didn't react.she couldn't stop it, she never could.Her eyes began to black out, and the last thing she saw were a pair of ruby eyes.FINISHED,HieiXoc
1. Your just a freak

"Fire or Ice?"

By: Robin Maxwell

Disclaimer: I do not own yu yu hakusho, or the characters. I do however, own Archer, her parents, and whoever else isn't in the show. I'm too lazy to see who else there is...

Robin: OK, in my little world, they all go to school together, and they're all like in tenth grade. So they're about, sixteen i think. Any questions? Good. But, if you do, than just e-mail me and ask. Now, on with the story.

Chapter one

Your just a Freak

"Awe, do we have to", Yusuke whined.

"Yes, you do. Now stop your whining."

"Fine, who is he", he asked, his head hanging low as he sighed dramatically.

"Her name is Archer. And she doesn't know what she is, yet. We don't want her to accidentally blow something up! So, I want you four to look after her, and make sure that she doesn't snap, again. All right", Konema asked as he struggled with his chair to go higher, so he could actually see over his desk.

The four nodded, and Yusuke was now smiling at the mention of the demon being a girl.

"Where is she", Kurama asked.

"She's just moved from America, and should be attending your school in the next few days", he responded, as he could finally see Kurama's face.

"How convenient", Hiei said in a monotone voice, as he leaned against the wall, eyes closed, and arms crossed over his chest.

"Whatever", Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara walked out the doors.

"As long as she's hot", he called back to Konema.

Kuwabara hit him upside the head and yelled at him about Keiko. Konema sighed and looked at Kurama.

"Don't worry, we can take care of them. Can't we Hiei?"

"Hn."

"OK, be careful, and please keep him under control. I don't want her to fry him if he smacks her ass or something."

Kurama smiled and than walked out the door, with Hiei following him.

"Kami help us", he whispered to the empty space around him.

The next few days at school, they didn't see any new girl. And an American girl would have stuck out a little.

On the third day of the week, during their English class, the door opened and in walked a strange looking girl.

She gave the teacher a note, and the teacher introduced her to the class.

"Everyone, this is Archer Windsor. And you just moved from..."

The girl stared at her, and didn't say anything.

"OK, than. Please sit in the back next to Suuichi. Suuichi, please raise your hand."

He did so, and she walked to the back of the room, and sat down next to him.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were snickering behind him.

"Lucky fox", Yusuke whispered. Keiko sat next to him. She slapped him upside the head, and turned back around to face the board, and acted like nothing had happened.

Kurama studied her features, which were unlike anyone else's he had ever seen. She was pale, with ice blue eyes, and dark blue hair. She was a little shorter than Hiei, but not by much. She looked... lonely, and slightly afraid?

'Guess she's had to many accidents with her powers', he thought to himself.

She than noticed his stare, and looked at him coldly. She did not like to be stared at. He looked away, and tried to concentrate on what the teacher was talking about, but he still felt those eyes on him. They were unnerving, just as bad as Hiei's.

Hiei noticed the blue haired girl walk in the classroom, and sit in the back with the idiots and Kurama. She seemed lost, and he debated on whether or not he should see what she was thinking. He decided not to, since they didn't really know what she was capable of.

He also noticed the way almost every guy drooled over her. Some in the back of the room were trying to talk to her, but she stayed silent. One even tried to touch her, but one look from her cold eyes, and he backed away. He didn't talk to her for the rest of class.

After class, she made her way to her next class, without wasting any time. Which just happened to be Math, with Yusuke and the others, since they just happened to be in every class that she was in. They sat in the back of the room, as well as her. She didn't talk to anyone, and pulled a book out, and started to read. The teacher saw her and told her to meet him after class.

During class, she had the same effect on other guys, who scooted closer to her. She was annoyed again, and wanted nothing more than to be alone. Hiei mumbled to himself how all ningen men were pigs.

A few minutes later, after more guys had found there way over to her, the room began to get cold. At first it was nothing but a chill, but than grew into a icy wonderland. Hiei and Kurama noticed her panicked face, as she ran out of the classroom. The room went back to its normal temperature.

'Dammit, why do I keep on doing this', she questioned herself.

She walked down the hall, going no where really, since she didn't know her way around the school. Just than, a voice came from behind her.

"Archer", it said. She turned around to see a boy with long reddish hair and glowing green eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Kaori asked me to come and find you. He was worried about you when you ran out of class like that."

"Who are you", she asked.

"I'm Suuichi Minamino."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry anyone."

Her eyes suddenly went to the floor, as if they were glued to it. Kurama noticed, and than said, "Don't be afraid."

"What", she looked up at him questionably.

"Don't be afraid of who you are. You will make friends here in no time. I'm sure of it", he said with a pleasant smile.

"Oh. I hope you're right about that", she said, as her eyes traveled to the floor once again.

"We should get back to class", Kurama stated.

"You're probably right."

They turned back the way they had come and started walking towards their classroom.

"Archer?"

"Yes, Suuichi."

"Don't worry, you'll always have a friend in me. And my friends would also like you", he said with another pleasant smile.

She didn't know what to say. She just stared at the floor. When they got back to the classroom, he opened the door for her, and they walked in. They went back to their seats, with a few odd looks.

Yusuke decided to break the tension, as he got on top of his desk and started to dance. The whole class turned in their seats to stare at him and started to laugh at him, as Keiko tried to get him to come down. The teacher was starting to yell at him as he jumped down.

"Sorry, Mr. Kaori. I just needed to get that out of my system."

"Sit down Mr. Urameshi. And stay seated. Another trick like that and you're going up to the principal's office."

He turned back to the board and started to write down the problems, and Yusuke stuck his tongue out at him, laughing.

Kuwabara and the others, except for Hiei, were still laughing.

Kurama turned to face her, and said, "I think they would like you. They like almost everyone. Would you like to meet them?"

Before she could answer, Kurama started to introduce them to her.

"Archer, the one who was dancing like an idiot is Yusuke, and that's his girlfriend Keiko, she's really nice. That's Kuwabara, Yusuke's best friend, and that's Hiei. He's really quiet. Most of the times, all you can get out of him is a "Hn", but we still like him."

Everyone said, "Hi", except for Hiei who was now staring out of the window.

The teacher told them to be quiet, and she turned around in her chair, and started to read her book again.

Archer sat underneath a large oak tree outside, during lunch. She wasn't exactly hungry, and so she only had a soda, as she sat reading.

She didn't notice the darkly clad person standing in the tree above her, looking down at her. But, she felt... something. She looked up from her book, and noticed a few guys around her staring at her. A few approached her.

"Hey cutie. My name's Setsuna. What's yours?"

She didn't answer, as she looked back down at her book, and tried to ignore him and his little gang of guys behind him.

He grabbed her book and threw it to one of his friends behind him.

"I'm talking to you, you know? It's considered rude to ignore someone when all their doing is being friendly."

She stood up and approached him, and said, "A little too friendly for my taste. Now, give me back my book, please?"

He looked at her and a grin spread across his face.

"And what if I don't", he teased.

"I really didn't want to get in a fight on my first day, but, if you don't, then you leave me no choice."

"Ha, I'd like to see you tr-"

He was cut short as her fist made contact with his gut, and he doubled over and fell to his knees on the ground.

The other three guys advanced on her, and she quickly dodged a punch aimed at her face. She kicked one of them in the face, earning him a nice bloody nose. The other two tried to grab her, and she jumped up into the tree, and they grabbed each other.

She then noticed Hiei sitting on the same branch as her. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before one of the guys tried to pull her down. She jumped out of the tree, knocking him down to the ground, and the air out of him. She then punched the other one in the face, sending him back onto the ground.

They had all started to run away, now that they knew she wasn't just messing around. She picked up her book that was now resting haphazardly on the ground.

She sighed, and picked it up, mumbling, "Bastards, they messed up my book!"

Hiei smirked, and than decided to get out of there before she directed her attention towards him.

When she looked back up at the tree, she noticed that he had left. She sighed inwardly, and sat down back underneath the tree to read.

Archer walked through the door of her new home and took off her shoes. She set her bag down and made her way into the kitchen.

Her mother was busy making dinner as she walked in and grabbed a soda.

"Hi sweetie. How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine."

"Did you make any new friends", her mother asked while smiling, a somewhat forced smile.

"Uh, sorta."

"Well good, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Mom", she said as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

She laid down on her bed and mused to herself about how things were exactly the same as the were back at home. Except, she hadn't set anything on fire yet.

She got out of bed, and walked to the bathroom in her room. She turned on the water, and took off her clothes.

She got in the shower, and started to wash her long, blue hair, and started to think about how different she looked from her parents. She had always noticed this, ever since she was a young child.

She had blue eyes and dark blue hair, while her parents both had brown hair, and brown eyes.

She sat down against the wall of the tub, and started to think about her old life back home. The room started to get cold, as she thought about her old friends, and ex-boyfriend. They had all left her, after finding out what she was.

Whatever that was?

She heard something cracking, and noticed how the water that was getting clogged up in the bottom of the tub, was turning into ice.

She stood up, and jumped out of the shower, before the water completely froze over. She turned around as she heard the cracking again. She looked at the mirror, as long cracks formed on it. She tried to calm herself down, but it had an opposite effect.

The mirror shattered into pieces, and landed in the sink and on the floor. The light bulb above her was uncovered, as they had yet to place a fixture over it, which broke and fell on her head.

She ran out of the bathroom, stepping on pieces of glass. A trail of blood followed her on the hardwood floor. She fell over on her bed, and looked down at her feet, which were bleeding from various cuts. She started to pull the glass out of her feet, as she felt a warm rush surge through her body.

The small pieces of glass started to fall out of her feet, as the cuts started to heal themselves. She was hyperventilating by now, as she stared in wander.

'What the fuck just happened?'

After sitting on her bed for about an hour, just looking at her scarless feet, she decided to get up and get dressed.

She pulled on her nightgown, and began to clean up the mess in the bathroom, and on her floor. After whipping up the blood, and throwing away the glass, she unclogged the tub. The water had already turned back to normal.

She cracked the door open, to see if anyone had heard the noises. But, no one did, as her mother hummed to herself in the kitchen, as she cooked dinner.

The next day at school was pretty much the same. Except, no guys were trying to talk to her. Which she was very thankful for.

In Math, she noticed Yusuke and his friends looking at her again. She stared right back, and they all looked away.

"Hey Arc, what you doing", Kuwabara asked.

He started looking over her shoulder at the paper on her desk.

"It's nothing. And what did you call me?"

"I called you Arc. I think it's a cute nickname. What about you", he asked smiling.

"I guess so", she said a little unsure of things, and him.

"Do you like kitties?"

She nodded, and he pulled out a sleeping kitten from his back pack. It was so small that it fit in his hands. It started to stretch and yawn, earning an, "awe", from Kuwabara and Keiko.

"Hey, Archer? How do you like school so far", Keiko asked.

"Um, it's OK, so far."

"Do I have to separate the people in the back", Mr. Kaori said.

"Sir, no sir", Yusuke said as he grinned devilishly.

"Than be quiet."

"Grouchy old bastard", Yusuke mumbled.

Archer surpressed a laugh, as Keiko smacked Yusuke upside the head.

"No", Archer repeated.

"Oh, come on. You know you want to", the tall, longed hair boy said. He was one of the hottest guys at school, and had almost every girl drooling over him. Except for Archer that is.

"No, I don't. Now leave me the hell alone, you prick."

"Oh, such nasty words for someone so beautiful", he said as he put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her face up.

She swatted his hand away, and stood up.

"Don't touch me", she said with anger.

"Mizuki, come on, let's leave. She's not interested", one of his friends said.

He ignored the boy's wise words, as he took a step forward, and placed his hand on her cheek. She punched him in the face, and he fell to the ground. Her eyes flashed a cold, dark red, and then went back to normal.

The soda can that was clutched in her other hand exploded, and she dropped the remaining pieces to the ground. The boys looked on in horror.

"Freak", they screamed, as they ran away.

She looked at her hand. It was fine, except for the singe marks on it. She picked up her book bag, and ran to the nearest bathroom.

Hiei and the others watched her from a distance.

"What are we going to do about her", Yusuke asked.

"Next time someone messes with her, we need to help out. We can't have her blowing up someone's head", Kurama stated as he had his head bowed, and eyes closed.

"Awe, what a shame. Those bastards deserve it", Yusuke said in obvious disappointment.

"You're just like them detective", the spiky haired, Goth looking boy said.

"Am not!"

"Are too", he said, a smirk gracing his lips.

"I am not, you little short bastard!"

Hiei disappeared.

"Uh oh..."

Hiei reappeared behind him, and drew his katana and placed it at the back of his neck.

Hiei was silent, but stared daggers into his back.

"OK, I get it. Just put that thing up, Hiei."

Hiei did so, and returned to his normal spot in the tree.

A few weeks had passed, and so far, Arc was becoming well aquatinted with the yu yu gang. She still didn't know what she was, but since the gang had decided to help her with the jerks at their school, she had less and less miss haps.

It was the first time, in a long time, that she had friends. Even if they didn't know what was wrong with her, or so she thought. She was determined to not let them see her bad side.

But, of course, nothing goes as planned.

"Arc, what's wrong", Keiko asked worried.

"Nothing", she said, while fantasizing about killing the girls in front of her.

They all stared at Kurama, drool apparent on their chins.

'That's disgusting', She thought.

Kurama pretended to be nice to them, as they started to talk to him about themselves.

'OK, now that's really gross. How pathetic can they be? I mean, Suuichi's not bad looking, but that's ridiculous. I would never throw myself at guy like that. Uh huh, I'd rather die.'

Hiei smirked at the girl's thoughts, which he was now reading very often.

Arc had no problem with the girls liking him, but, she however did not like the fact that they all thought that she was trying to steal him away from them. Which was absolutely ridiculous. She did not like Suuichi. She did not like anyone. She did not trust anyone.

Hiei frowned inwardly at these thoughts that raced through her mind. But, he couldn't blame her. So many people had betrayed him in his past. He was surprised that he actually trusted the idiots and Kurama.

He just wished that she could too.

Arc stared out the window, across the room, and noticed Hiei's eyes on her.

'Hiei's so... quiet compared to the others. Yusuke's the comic relief, Kuwabara's the sweet dope, Suuichi's the nice, friendly guy, and Hiei's the dark, mysterious one. Guess that's why I like him the best. I like them all, but I think that he's the only one that I feel like I can trust right now. Wonder why that is?'

She turned away from him, and looked back down at her book, and began to read.

Hiei smiled, and thought, 'She sure does like to read.'

Arc walked through the door of her house, and went straight to her room, as she noticed that her father was home. Or, al least she tried to get to her room.

"What in the hell happened to the mirror in your bathroom", he yelled at her, as he dragged her into the kitchen by her arm. He never hit her, but the way he yelled and made her feel, sometimes made her want him to just smack her, so she could get away from his screaming insults.

"It broke."

"I know that! How did it break?"

He was inches away from her face, but he still screamed. Her mother was at the table, looking at her. She had tears in her eyes. She could never stop her husband when he got like this.

"I don't know. It just did."

"You liar! Tell me the truth!"

"It just did. I swear-"

He pushed her away from him, and started pacing across the floor. He stopped suddenly, and flashed his dark brown eyes at her.

"We brought you here, hoping that you would stop doing... these things! But, you haven't! Your nothing but a freak! Get out of my sight! Now", he screamed, and she made her way up to her room.

She could hear her mother crying downstairs, and his continuos yelling. She laid down on her bed, as her whole body felt exhausted. She soon fell asleep.

_( The fire grew. Trapping them on all sides. Someone was holding her, as they jumped through the fire. She, and the person holding her didn't feel anything, but the man next to them was burned badly. He dragged behind them, as they continued to run. A portal lay at the end of the dark forest clearing. They ran towards it. Demons jumped in front of them, and tried to stop them. The man turned into a dragon, and started to clear the way for them. She heard screaming and crying from the woman who held her, as she ran towards the portal again. They made it through. The woman placed the now screaming infant on a doorway of a church, and than ran back to the portal that was getting smaller and smaller. She turned into a ball of fire as she ran at demon speed, back into the portal. The portal closed behind her. The crying and screaming went unnoticed, in the chill night air.)_

She woke up sweating, and shaking. It was extremely hot in her room. She looked around her room, and gasped. Everything in her room was singed and ashy. She jumped out of bed and stomped on her curtains that were on fire.

She heard yelling as her Dad and Mom came running into her room.

"Damn it Archer", her father yelled.

She just stood there, preparing herself for the screaming and yelling that was to come. That always came when she did this.

"Get out", he screamed.

She stood there, not knowing what to do next.

"I thought things would be different here. But, their not. You will never change. You'll always be a freak!"

"Charles", her mother screamed, grabbing his arm and shaking him.

"It's not her fault. Please don't do this. She's our daughter-"

He smacked her hard across the face, and she fell to the floor. Archer ran over to her and checked on her.

"She is not our daughter!"

He tried to kick her, but she moved and ran down the stairs as he yelled at her to get away from her mom. She ran out of the house, and down the street. She didn't know where her feet were taking her, but before she knew it, she was at her school.

It started to rain as she walked up to the gym. She tried to open the doors, but they were locked. It was so cold, her teeth were chattering, and her body was shaking.

She pulled out a small pocket knife, and began to pick the lock. She got the door open and walked in, shutting the doors behind her.

The lightening flashing outside brightened the room. She noticed the rows and rows of paintings and different artworks around her.

She went to go sit down on the bleachers, but noticed that they weren't out. So she sat on the floor, and began to cry.

'What in the hell is wrong with me? Why do I always do this?'

She silently thought to herself, as her crying started to lessen. Instead, she became angry. She was mad at her father for kicking her out, for hitting her mom, for always yelling at her about this. Something she can't even control.

She hated him.

She stood up, as her crying ceased, and her rage consumed her. Her eyes flashed a deep red, and her teeth started to grow. Her whole body started to turn black, and her hair tuned red. Flames started to engulf her body, and everything around her. She couldn't control herself, as everything around her went up in flames.

The flames started to swirl around her body as she was lifted into the air. Her head shot back as her body began to shake. The fire around her grew tenfold, and began taking down the ceiling.

Her mind saw the fire, but her body wouldn't react. She couldn't stop it, she never could. Her eyes began to black out, and the last thing she saw were a pair of ruby eyes.

So? What you think? I felt like I hurried through some of this, but, I couldn't exactly help it. I rewrote it about three different times. Anyway, please review, I'm dying over here without them. I don't care if it's a flame, or someone telling me how to improve. I'll take anything!

Later,

Robin


	2. Which side will take control?

OK, I've been thinking, and well I don't know if I want this to be a Hiei and oc, or a Kurama and oc. So, I'll let you decide. Tell me in the reviews for the next two chapters, and than whatever the outcome is, I'll write it with whoever the winner is. And please give me some more reviews, I only have three for this story so far, the most for any of my stories. So please r&r.

Thanks,

Robin

mind/

Chapter two

Which side will take control?

Archer woke up late the next day, in a bed. She shot up, and jumped out of the bed, and fell to the floor.

"Where in the hell am I?"

"You're at Genkai's temple", a voice said from the corner of the room.

She looked up from her spot on the floor, to see Hiei.

"Hiei?"

"Hn."

"What am I doing here?"

"Do you remember anything about last night?"

"Um, no. Why?"

"Take a look at yourself."

"Why in the hell would-"

She looked down at herself, and noticed what he was talking about. Her skin was a dark black, and her hair was red. She jumped up, and started to poke at her skin, and pull at her hair. She than noticed how her clothes were almost burned completely off. They showed her stomach, legs, and arms.

"What the f-"

"Kurama, and the others want to talk to you."

She looked up and stared at him. Her eyes were still cold, no matter what color they were.

"Why should I trust you guys?"

"I never said you had to trust us", he said, as he walked out of the door.

She stared after him, and than followed him.

'Why didn't he run when he saw me', she thought to herself, as she followed him into another room.

The others looked up from their seats as they entered the room.

"Arc, are you all right", Keiko asked with a worried look on her face.

"Why aren't you running from me", she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Why would we run from you", Yusuke asked.

"Look at me", she whispered.

"You look fine to me", Kuwabara said, while grinning.

"Archer, we need to talk to you about something", Kurama said.

She sat down on the couch next to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Archer, you are a demon. I myself am one, as is Hiei. Yusuke's half demon and human, and Keiko and Kuwabara are regular humans. But, Kuwabara has spiritual powers."

She stared at him with a blank expression on her face, as he explained everything about Makai, and Koenma, and their mission. Everything there ever was to know about all of them, and herself. When he was done telling her everything, instead of feeling relieved that she wasn't alone, she felt other things stir inside of her. Her anger, and loneliness returned, and clashed within her, battling it out to see who would take control of her body.

"So, that's why you were pretending to be my friends? All of you?"

"No, Arc, it's not like that-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I'm sick of people's lies. I don't want to hear them anymore!"

She closed her eyes, as her body began to catch on fire again. Yusuke and Kuwabara moved away from her, as she started to set the couch on fire. But, just as quickly as they appeared, they started to extinguish, as gusts of ice and wind swirled around her body. As if protecting her from the lies.

Her eyes turned a snowy white, as her hair went from red to white. Her skin went back to it's normal color, as her body stiffened. The winds ceased, but the coldness around the room was intense, as glass broke, and shattered around them. Leaving them in the darkness.

She lay still, her eyes fogged over with white clouds. Her body didn't move, as her mind toyed with her.

"What's wrong with her", Kuwabara asked, while shaking from the cold.

"She's confused. Her demon blood doesn't know which form to take."

Arc sat there, as she wandered in her mind.

/She lay there, underneath the water, gasping for air. She was choking on the water as it filled her mouth and nose, burning it's way down her throat. What she saw on the other side, made her choke down the water even more.

There, stood all of her friends, her father, and her ex-boyfriend. Everyone that had ever betrayed her. They all stood there, watching her drown, doing nothing to help her. The water around her began to freeze over, and she broke free, as her whole body grew fiery. She stood, facing them, as the sky around them grew cloudy, and gray./

"Should we help her", Yusuke asked.

"And how do we do that", Keiko asked.

"I'll do it", Hiei announced, as he sat on the floor in front of her, and lay his hand on her own, closing his eyes.

/They all stared at her, looking like zombies. All, except for Hiei. He walked towards her, and tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but she stumbled back. Her eyes taking on a complete blackness, as she rose in the air. White and red electricity shocked around her body.

She looked down at everyone, and lifted her hand in the air. With a flick of her wrist, a wave of the electricity shot out of her hand, and struck forward. Everyone was hit by the impact of it, except for Hiei, who had jumped out of the way. She was about to do it again, but a blur of red and orange dashed forward and grabbed her wrist.

She stared into the eyes of a young fire maiden, who's eyes were a mixture of red and gold. Her face looked so... familiar. Like her own. Another figure dashed forward, a man with blue hair, and white eyes. He stood behind the woman, and looked at Arc.

Hiei dashed forward. He didn't know who these people were, and he didn't know what they might do to her mind if they kept this up. But, the man blocked his path. A thick wall of ice formed around them, keeping Hiei out. He tried to break through, but as soon as he touched it, a thick block of ice threw him back, throwing him out of her mind./

Hiei went flying back, and hit the wall behind him. They all stared at Hiei as he hit the wall, and landed on his butt on the ground. He rubbed the back of his head as he stood up.

"Hiei, are you all right", Kurama and Keiko asked at the same time.

"Hn."

"What happened", Yusuke asked.

"I think... someone's spirits are in there."

/"Archer, the woman began, why are you doing this?"

She said nothing, as they both looked at her with worry in their eyes.

"Please stop this", the man said, as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. She stood there, in the air of her mind, as the clouds started to slowly fade away, as well as the blackness in her eyes.

"Father", she whispered.

"Yes, we're here now. We'll never leave you again."

Her mother came up and hugged them both.

"W-where have you been", she asked quietly.

"I'm sorry we left you, but, it was not of our choice. Ruri... she was the one who separated us", her father said.

"Ruri?"

"A demon lord of Makai. She hates men, human and demon alike. She wanted your father dead, and wanted me to help her. I refused, and so she sent her slaves after us. She also... wants you", her mother said, while clutching her fists.

"Why", she asked as they pulled away from each other.

"She wants someone strong, a woman, to rule by her side.", her father said, less emotion in his voice, and eyes.

"What am I going to do?"

"We will help protect you, once again. I'm sorry, our dear Archer, but we do not have much time. We will not be able to return with you, but we always be with you."

"Why can't you come back? Please don't leave me again", she almost screamed.

"We will be with you, always", her mother said, as they disappeared.

The air grew dark around her, as she searched in vain for them. She looked out into the darkness, and saw something... white and red rushing towards her. A dragon, with flames hurtling around it came rushing towards her.

She didn't move, as it came into contact with her body. The force of it knocked her back, as a tattoo of a white dragon with flames surrounding it winded up her arm.

Her parents whispered a , "I love you", into her ear as her eyes closed, and her mind drifted off to sleep./

Archer's eyes went back to their normal color, and than closed, as her hair turned back into it's normal blue. Everyone got in really close to her face, as she started to fall to the side of the couch.

Kurama grabbed her, and smiled as he noted that she was just sleeping.

sorry the chapter is so short, but I really wanted to get this posted. Love ya, Robin.


	3. Stubborn Woman

OK, so far, I only have one reviewer requesting either of the two characters for my oc. So, please remember that when you review, that you put in your opinion on that. OK? OK! Now, enjoy the chapter. Short, I know, sorry. And thanks to all the people out there who actually review this story, it really makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Later,

Robin

Chapter three

Stubborn Woman

It had taken Arc two days to finally return completely back to normal, as normal as a demon teenager could be anyway.

Archer looked down at the tattoo, and ran a finger over it, while whispering mom and dad.

"Arc, are you all right", Yusuke asked, as he sat beside her on the stairs outside of Genkai's temple.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She looked over at Yusuke, and knew what she had to say. She had wronged them, thinking that they had only used her, when they didn't. They weren't like everyone else.

"Yusuke?"

"Hm?"

"I'm... sorry, about what I said earlier. I know now that none of you would ever do that."

"Don't worry about it", he said with a grin. Just than, Kuwabara walked out, with Keiko behind him.

"How are you, Archer?"

"I'm fine, thanks Keiko. You can call me Arc if you like. I'm starting to like it now."

"Sure", she said with a smile, and than blushed as she saw Yusuke looking up her skirt.

She hit him hard on the head, sending him flying down the stairs.

Kuwabara burst out into laughter, and tears. Kurama and Hiei couldn't help but over hear, and decided to see what was going on.

When they saw Yusuke sprawled gracelessly on the ground, they could help but smirk. Well, Hiei smirked, Kurama smiled and hid his lips behind his hand as he laughed lightly.

Archer's mood changed as she thought about what her parents had said. She had been thinking about it for the last two days, even while she was asleep. So, she decided to ask someone about it.

"Kurama", the name felt weird on her tongue, after being so use to calling him Suuichi.

"Yes, Archer."

"W-who's Ruri, of Makai", she asked, not looking at him, but at the trees in front of her.

Kurama stiffened for a moment, as well as Hiei. He didn't answer her for awhile.

"Kurama?"

"She's a young, sadistic Lord of Makai. She hates men because of what the the women in her family taught her. She grew up hating them, and torturing them. Both humans and demons."

He paused for a moment, before continuing.

"She finally married a Lord when she about twelve, and than... killed him, and drank his blood. She started performing rituals with other female demons, which always had to do with torturing and killing men, and than she alone would drink their blood, thinking that she would take in their powers. I don't know if that's true but, others believe that it is."

Arc sat there, dumbstruck. Her mouth was open, and her eyes wide. Kuwabara waved a hand in front of her face, and she snapped out of it.

"W-why does she want me, in particular?"

She had already told them everything about what happened in her mind, after Hiei was thrown out of it.

"I don't know. It might have to do with something with your mother and father both being very strong", the redhead said, his eyes closed, and his back against the wall.

"Plus, she's got a thing for girls", Yusuke butted in.

"Shut up Detective", Hiei said, annoyed.

"Great, I've got a lesbian, man hating demon who wants me to be her partner. Guess that sucks for you guys", she said as she stood up, and looked down at the now frowning Yusuke. (I've got nothing against lesbians, homosexuals, or bisexuals. Just thought you should know.)

"Damn, I didn't think about that", he said.

"You don't listen, you fool", Hiei said, a glare accompanying it.

Keiko hit him again, and he rubbed the back of his head. She turned on her heel and went back into the temple.

"Wait up, Keiko", Yusuke called out as he ran after her.

Kuwabara walked inside also, leaving Kurama, Hiei, and Arc outside.

"I think I'll go for a walk", she said, as she headed off towards the woods.

Hiei and Kurama looked after her, as she disappeared behind the trees.

"I'll look after her", Hiei announced before disappearing after her.

Kurama smirked, and than walked back into the temple.

XXXXXX

Arc came across a pond, and sat down underneath a tree, looking out at it.

Hiei was above her, in the tree, (where else would he be?) He looked down at her. She was thinking about something. But, he wasn't sure if he should see what she was thinking or not.

'I wander. What can I do with these powers of mine', she thought, as she raised her arm in the air and studied it.

She looked at the water, and thought, 'Freeze over.'

It didn't work. She tried again, but still nothing happened.

She stood up, and walked closer to the water. She tried again but, this time, she placed her foot on the water's surface, and a small island of ice rested beneath her foot. She did so again, placing her other foot in front of her. She kept on taking a step forward, until she was half way across the pond.

Hiei watched her, as she walked over the water. He was somewhat impressed by this little display of her powers.

Arc stopped, as she felt the presence of someone behind her. She looked back over her shoulder, and saw Hiei in the tree. But, as she did so, she fell back into the water.

Hiei smirked widely, and than disappeared into another tree. She swam back to shore, and pulled herself out of the cold water. She was shivering, and her teeth were chattering.

"Go back to the temple", Hiei said, with slight amusement in his voice.

"No", she called out stubbornly, not even looking back at him.

"Foolish woman", he said before disappearing again.

"Ass", she called out, as her mind was on other things.

She closed her eyes and thought about the warmth of a blanket wrapped tightly around her, and just as soon as she thought about it, she could feel it. She was no longer cold as she stood up, but than felt something drop behind her. She looked back.

It was a blanket.

XXXXXX

So, what you think so far? Please tell me. I don't care if it's a flame, constructive critiscim, or something good. Later, Robin.


	4. Please Stay

OK, so far, I've got three for Hiei, and none for Kurama. So, by the next chapter, if I don't have any more, than, it will be a Hiei and oc fic. So, you better review and pick, now!

Chapter four

Please Stay

Arc stayed out all day, and most of the night. When she came back that night, she was sweaty, and rather dirty. She had apparently fallen back in the water, seeing as how she was slightly wet again.

She walked inside the crowded living room, and asked where the washroom was. Keiko showed her down the hallway, and told her where the towels were.

Arc stripped out of her clothes, and got into the steaming hot water. (I don't actually know how these things work, so um... yeah.)

She stayed in there for about and hour and a half, and than went straight to her room when she came out. She changed into some borrowed clothes of Keiko's. She really didn't like wearing dresses and skirts, but, she didn't have much of a choice.

She decided that she was going to go back home the next day, and would tell the others tonight.

She walked back out into the living room, wearing a long sleeved white button down shirt, and a long, blue plaided skirt. It wasn't sexy to her, but, to the guys, at least Kuwabara and Yusuke, it was.

"How come you never wear that in front of me Keiko", Yusuke asked in dissapointment.

"Shut up, Yusuke", she said, her head down, and eyes closed. She was getting tired of hitting, and arguing with him, so she just sat there.

Yusuke flinched when she got off the couch to go to the kitchen.

Arc was hungry from not eating at all that day, and followed her in the kitchen. When she walked in, she noticed a young, pretty girl with green hair making dinner.

"Yukina, Keiko started, this is Archer. Arc, this is Yukina."

"Hello Archer. It's very nice to meet you", she said with a small bow.

"Hi", Arc said, and than waved.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't here earlier. I was with Botan", she said with a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, the overly cheerful grim reaper lady", she said under her breath. She really hoped that she wouldn't have to meet her. She didn't like it when people were excited, and happy all the time. It just seemed wrong, especially for someone who brings death to people.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, I hope you're staying."

"Yes, I won't be leaving until tomorrow morning", she said.

"Arc, where are you going", Keiko asked.

"As much as I, uh... like your clothes, I need to get back home and get my stuff. Plus, I need to talk to my mother."

"Oh, well, good luck telling the others", she said, and than walked back into the living room.

Arc sighed, and than followed her.

They all looked her way as she cleared her throat, or at least, Kurama did.

"Um, I need to go home tomorrow and get some of my stuff, and talk to my mom", she said in a hurried manner.

"Someone should go with you", Kurama said.

"No, I'll be fine. It won't take me long. My dad will be away at work when I go see her."

"Fine. When do you think you will come back", he asked, slight concern laced in his voice.

"Um, probably some time around lunch."

"All right", Kurama said, seeing as he was the only one who seemed concerned.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were to into their game to even notice her in the room. Hiei pretended not to care, as he watched the two idiots beat up each others characters on the game.

"Dinner's ready", Yukina called from the kitchen.

Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't help but hear that, as they ran into the kitchen. Everyone else began to file in to the kitchen, and than dug in.

After dinner, everyone went home, except for Hiei and Arc. They both went to sleep in their rooms. Arc fell asleep almost instantly.

XXXXXX

The next morning, Arc woke up to the sun light seeping in through her opened curtains.

She sat up, yawned, and than her eyes widened as she saw a familiar, little, darkly dressed boy in the corner of her room.

"Hurry up and get ready. Botan is about to open a portal for you that leads straight to your house."

'What... the happy lady? Great, and here I was hoping that I didn't have to meet her.'

"All right", she said as she climbed out of bed. She moved her bangs out of her eyes, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

They walked out of her room and down the hallway. In the living room, a tall, blue haired girl jumped up from the couch, and ran over to Arc.

"How are you? I'm Botan. Did you meet Yukina? I see you've met Hiei, quite a loner isn't he? Do you like it here? So, are you ready", she asked hurriedly, and bubbly.

"Um, yeah", the confused, short blue haired girl said with less enthusiasm.

"OK, here we go."

Arc followed her outside, and through a small portal, that lead straight to an ally by her house.

"See you in a few hours", Botan called out happily, as she waved and than disappeared into the now closing portal.

"Um, yeah. Bye", she said to the now gone girl.

She walked up the stairs, and opened the door. The house seemed unchanged since the last time she had been there. She looked around for her mom, but didn't see her.

'She really needs to lock the doors when she leaves', she thought, as she made her way upstairs to her room.

Everything in there was the way she had left it. The burn marks and everything.

She walked in and grabbed her book bag off of the floor, and started throwing some stuff in there. She than grabbed another bag, and placed some more things; like her clothes, tooth brush, her necessities... and all of her books in it. It took her quite awhile to get all of her crap together, and try to pack it all in just two bags.

After packing up, she looked around her room to see if their was anything else, when she heard the door downstairs open, and than close.

She walked calmly down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where he mom was now emptying groceries.

"Mom", she called out quietly.

The woman had her back to her, and jumped when she heard Arc.

She turned around, and stared in shock at her.

Arc noticed the dark circle around her eye, and on her cheek, no matter how much make up she used to cover it.

"Archer?"

Her mother ran towards her, and hugged her tightly.

"Oh sweetie, we've been so worried about you. Where have you been?"

Arc was silent for a few moments before she answered.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I've been staying with some friends."

"I'm so glad that your all right", she said as she kissed her on the forehead. She pulled back, and Arc noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Why don't you leave him", Arc whispered in the silent air around them.

Her mother pulled out of her grasp, and turned back to the groceries.

"Would you like something to eat, sweetheart", she asked, her back to her again.

"Mom", Arc started, not really sure how to respond to her actions.

"How about I make you some rice and gravy, your favorite."

"MOM", she yelled in dissapointment.

'How can she act like this?'

She turned to her, and stopped putting the food away.

"I... just can't", she answered quietly, turning back to the groceries.

"Why?"

"I don't have a choice. I have no where else to go. I have no job, no means to support myself, or you."

"That's not a good enough excuse to stay and let him do this to you", Arc stated, trying to keep back the tears.

"He doesn't mean it. He just gets angry at me, and at you. He always apologizes afterwards. He loves me. I can't leave him, and neither should you", she stated, as she finished putting up the groceries.

"He doesn't mean it? I shouldn't leave him? He kicked me out, I don't have a choice! But... but, you do", she said as she calmed herself down a little.

"... and I can't believe that you would pick the one you've chosen. I thought you were stronger than that, but, I guess I was wrong", she said as she walked back to her room to get her things.

She grabbed her bags and went back down the stairs, and headed for the door. Her mom was in the living room, waiting for her.

"Please Archer, don't go. I'll talk to him... and he'll let you stay. Please... he doesn't mean it... he's sorry for what he did... let's wait until he gets home so we can all talk-"

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll come by and see how you're doing later. Bye", she said as she walked out of the door.

"Archer", her mother called out in vain.

Arc pretended not to hear her, as she sniffed back a sob, and walked in the direction of the ally.

She went back down through the ally, and waited, and waited. She hated to just leave her mom like that, she felt like she was abandoning her. But, she really couldn't do anything about it, at least for right now.

The portal opened, and she was greeted by Botan again, who smiled happily at her. Arc didn't even bother to try and look cheerful. That was the last thing she was.

XXXXXX


	5. Did you know that?

OK, here are the results.

Hiei: 5

Kurama: 0

And some people voted twice, guess some people really want a Hiei and oc fic. Well, here's mine. Oh yeah, since Kurama's all alone, would anyone out there like for me to give him a girlfriend? Just tell me, and I'll see what i can come up with.

Later, Robin

Chapter five

Did you know that...?

When she returned back to Genkai's, she went straight outside, and started to train herself. She use to always work out when ever she was upset or mad; it just seemed to help. But, this time it was different.

She started running, and was surprised at how out fast she could go without even breaking a sweat. She ran for miles through the woods, and finally over a mountain.

It was peaceful, and she enjoyed it. But, her thoughts kept on replaying what had happened earlier with her mother.

No matter how many times she told herself to be calm, she never could be. So, she started to run again.

Faster and faster she ran, as her thoughts consumed her. A small trail of fire was all she left behind, which quickly burned out.

She kept on running, until she came upon the same pond. She stopped, and looked at her reflection in the water, and than sat down.

She plucked a flower from beside her, and stared at it. She couldn't keep herself busy anymore, as she thought about her past.

It turned to ice in her hand.

She threw it at a nearby tree, and it lodged itself in the trunk. She got up and looked at it curiously, forgetting about her troubles.

'What in the hell did I do to it', she asked herself.

She pulled it out of the trunk, and looked at it. The end was sharp, as well as the tip. She smiled to herself, and than looked for other things to do the same with.

She found a few sticks, and proceeded to do the same with them. She than tried to do it with nothing, and was surprised when it actually worked. She held a small dagger of ice, and than threw it at the same tree.

She stayed out all night that night, not coming back until early the next morning. Hiei coming in after her.

He had stayed out all day with her, after seeing the grim expression on her face when she came back from her house. He didn't like to see her this way.

When she came in, she flopped down on her bed, and fell asleep almost instantly. Hiei lurked in the dark corner of her room, not leaving until he knew she was fast asleep.

XXXXXX

The next morning, she woke with a start as her stomach made a deep, low growl. The noise startled her so bad that she fell out of bed.

'Damn, I hungry.'

She made her way into the kitchen, and pulled out a bowl, and got herself some cereal. She than looked around the room, and noticed that no one was there.

'Where is everyone?'

She got up, and walked into the living room, with her bowl of cereal in one hand, and her spoon in the other.

She noticed Hiei in the corner of the room, standing with his head down, and his arms crossed over his chest. She walked closer to him, and saw that his eyes were closed, and he was... snoring?

'Why is he asleep? And standing up?'

She poked his chest.

Nothing.

"Hiei", she whispered, while poking his chest again.

Nothing.

She tried again, but just as she was about to poke his chest, he grabbed her finger. His eyes were still closed as she yelped in surprise.

"What do you want onna", he asked, eyes still not opening.

"Why don't you go lie down", she said, pulling her finger out of his grasp.

"I don't need to."

"Fine", she said, as she made her way to the couch, and sat down. She turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels. Hiei watched her, as he finally cracked his eyes open.

'She sure is strange', he thought to himself.

All was silent, as she watched some cartoon on T.V. When a comercial came on, she broke the silence.

"You snore by the way", she said, not looking at him. Her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"What?"

"You snore", she repeated.

"No I don't", he said, a little embarrassed.

"OK, whatever you say", she said as she walked into the kitchen and washed her bowl. She than went back to her room, and got dressed.

She came out a few minutes later in a white shirt, and very short navy blue shorts.

Hiei's eyes widened, as he looked at her, and than snapped shut. He did not need to see that. That was the last thing he wanted, was to let his demon instincts to control him and...

"I'm going out for awhile. I should be back by dinner", she said, as she walked out the door, and into the cool air.

She shivered, and than ran into the woods.

Yusuke and the others went to Genkai's that day, and stayed for dinner. When Arc came back, she smelled like sweat, and had dirt all over her.

She walked in, and went straight to the washroom, after getting many weird looks from everyone else.

"What does she do all day", Yusuke asked.

"She actually trains, you dim wit", Genkai said as she walked out of the living room.

"Hey, I don't need training. I'm just that good", he said as he strutted across the room, and flexed his muscles.

A large pan hurtled towards his head, and hit in the back of the head. He fell over, flat on his face.

Everyone laughed.

"Ahh", he sputtered out as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"That hurt old woman", he barked, still rubbing his head.

"You need more training", she called out behind her, as she turned around and went back into the kitchen.

"Stupid old woman", he muttered to himself.

Kuwabara was still laughing, the only one laughing.

"Shut up, Kuwabara", he said in annoyance.

XXXXXX

Arc continued to train, until she had to go back to school. She wasn't exactly thrilled about going back, but she didn't have much of a choice.

They all sat in their normal seats in the back of the class room that morning, and than class started, as usual. Everything was the same, except for when the door opened, and in walked an estranged girl.

She had shoulder length black hair, with wide violet eyes. She was beautiful, but in a mysterious way. She had a certain kind of sparkle to her eyes, as she sat down next to Arc.

The others soon became weary of her. They didn't like the looks of her.

Arc found herself strangely... attracted to her.(No, Arc is not gay. She just thinks that the girl is interesting, and thinks that she knows her from somewhere. So, of course she's gonna look at her.) She couldn't quite place it, but she felt as if she knew her from somewhere.

The girl turned to her, and smiled.

"Hi. My name's Rika. What's yours", she asked, while smiling pleasantly.

'She seems nice. I wonder why everyone's looking at her as if she's about to kill somebody.'

"I'm Archer. But, my friends call me Arc."

"It must be nice to have friends. I haven't made any yet", she said a little sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll be your friend if you want", she said, taking an immediate liking to the girl.

"Really", she asked, her eyes brightening up.

"Of course. I don't say things that I don't mean."

They both smiled, and Arc introduced her to Keiko. Everyone else watched her. Just something about her didn't seem... right?

None of them could place it, but they didn't like this Rika girl. Not al all.

XXXXXX

So, tell me what you think. And please review, or else i won't know if i suck at this or not. So, please tell me.

Later,

Robin


	6. I'll Take Care of Everything

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I kind of want to lengthen it before i dive right into the end, which i don't want to be so soon. So, i'll try to come up with some other things to put in here before than. So yeah, if i didn't mention this last time, this is now a Hiei and Arc fic. So, on with the my madness.

Chapter six

I'll Take Care of Everything

"Hey Rika, you wanna go to the movies with us", Keiko asked happily.

"Sure. What time?"

"How about around six?"

"OK. You coming Arc", she asked, while smiling brightly.

"Of course."

"All right than, I'll see you two later tonight", she said, her smile still bright.

"OK, bye than."

"Bye", Arc called out behind her.

Arc and Keiko were now making there way to Keiko's house. Arc had been living with Genkai and Yukina for about two months now, and was grateful for them, but she needed to get away from the peaceful surroundings, and the training she couldn't help but do. She really needed to stop working out so much, or else her muscles would be as big as the professional wrestlers she saw on T.V.

'EWW', she thought, as her and Keiko walked up her driveway, where she had been staying for the last few weekends.

XXXXXX

Hiei was now following Rika down the street after she said bye to Keiko and Arc. He jumped form tree to tree, staying a little ways behind her.

When they came up to the park, he thought she would pass it, but instead, she went inside it. Hiei followed her in, and than stopped when she stopped.

"Come out, my little toy", she said in an amused voice.

She turned around as Hiei jumped down from the tree.

"Now Hiei, why would you be following me", she asked, curiousity and something else on her face.

He just stared at her, as she looked him in the eye.

Hiei froze, unable to move an inch. She came in closer to him, and kissed him on the lips.

"Open up for me, my little pet", she said against his lips.

He obeyed without even willing himself. His eyes saw what was around him, but he didn't feel as if he were really there. He just felt... her, her power, and his, as it was drained out of him.

The last thing he saw was a smirk on her face, and a light laugh rumbled out of her chest, as he hit the cobbled side walk underneath him. His eyes finally closing.

"Now, what to do with you? Ah, you could come in handy", she said to the passed out Hiei, with a wide grin on her face. She picked him up, and slung him over her shoulder. She than walked over to a well hidden tree, and placed her finger to it. A portal opened, and she slipped through.

XXXXXX

"Hey Keiko, Arc", Rika called out happily form her seat on a bench near the theater.

The two girls ran over to her quickly, and than made their way into the movie theater, after buying their tickets.

When they were standing in line for popcorn, Arc noticed the boys from her school looking at her and the others. The one that had called her a freak, Mizuki.

They came closer to her and her friends. Arc tried to just ignore them, but it didn't seem to work. Mizuki grabbed her arm, and turned her around to meet his face.

"You know, I've been real stupid for these last few months. I totally took the wrong approach to you. Instead of using my charm and good looks to get you, I've decided to get you another way."

He was silent for a moment, before he continued.

"Blackmail", he said in one breath.

"Why would you want me", she asked, scared for the first time, in a long time.

'I can't let anyone find out about me!'

"Your wild, unattainable, and beautiful. Every other guy wants you, but they can't have you. But,... I can", he said, as he pulled her closer to him.

Rika had been watching the two for a few moments, before she decided to bud in.

"Get your hands off of her", she said.

"Hey, I didn't know you two were on a date. By all means, don't mind me. I'll just watch."

"Like hell you will, now let go of her, or I'll break you in half!"

"Calm down. We were just having a little... business talk", he said as he let go of her arm. He than pushed her into Rika, who caught her before she hit the ground.

"Filth like you shouldn't walk the earth", she said in a cold voice, as her eyes took on an eerie yellow.

"Whatever babe", he said, as he walked off.

"Bastards", she mumbled, as Arc looked up at her.

"Thanks", she said.

"Oh, yeah... your welcome."

"But, I could have handled him. He's nothing, none of them are."

They were silent for a few minutes, before Rika released her from her arms.

"Sometimes... don't you wish that there were no men on earth?"

"Yeah, I do", Arc answered before really thinking about what she said.

Just than, Keiko came back from the restroom, and beamed as they were next in line.

Arc and Rika shared an uneasy, yet, understanding look between each other, before Keiko grabbed their arms and hurried them to their seats. They all sat down, as the movie started.

Arc closed her eyes, as she felt her stomach churn. A hand grasped hers' in the dark. She looked up and met Rika's gaze. She squeezed Arc's hand in reassurance, and said, "It will be OK. You don't have to worry about them. I'll take care if it", she whispered in her ear.

Arc didn't know how she would deal with her problems, but at that moment, she suddenly felt a bit happier. She didn't really care if Mizuki died at that moment, all she cared about was the new friend she had found, and was glad to have.

She smiled back at Rika, but she didn't let go of Arc's hand. They held each others hands during the whole movie.

XXXXXX

Oh yeah, Arc is not gay, as I have said before. I guess you could say she's kind of like me. I think I could fall in love with anyone, male or female. It depends on the person, so to speak, so I guess she's the same way. Sorry about Hiei, but... I don't really know why i put that in there, i guess i just thought it fit. Anyway, please review, and i will forever love you, in a good way.

Later,

Robin


	7. Where's Hiei?

OK, well, here's another short chapter for ya. I didn't want it to be short, but, I liked the ending. OK, so you want to know how come they don't know who Rika is, well you'll find out in this chapter. So here you go, and thanks for the reviews, and i would love it if you told me about yourselves. Yeah, bye bye now.

Robin

Chapter Seven

Where's Hiei?

Kurama noticed Hiei's disappearance a day after he was kidnapped, and searched in vain for him. When the others noticed, they looked for him as well, but no one could find him.

Arc was starting to get very anxious, and would bit her hand. Something she always did when she was nervous. Her hand was turning blue and purple after a day of worrying and searching for Hiei.

'Dammit Hiei, where are you? It's just... too noisey without you around', Arc thought as she walked down the deserted side walk.

She hadn't been at school for the last week, ever since Hiei disappeared. She had a feeling that it had to do something with Ruri, but why? She didn't care for Hiei in that since, or at least, she didn't think she did.

'I can't. Hiei's... Hiei! He's just... Hiei, I can't like him. We're friends. Almost like brother and sister, that would just be so wrong on so many levels!'

"Archer", a voice called from behind her. She turned around to see Yusuke and the others. She stopped and waited up for them.

"Any luck", she asked.

"No", Kurama answered solemnly.

"Oh come on you guys, this is Hiei were talking about here. He can take care of himself. He's a big boy", the detective said, not worried in the least.

"Kuwabara, when checked Rika's spirit energy, what did you sense?"

"Nothing really. She's just human."

"Why are you talking about Rika", Arc asked, annoyed.

Kurama turned to her, and looked her dead in the eye. Everyone stopped walking.

"We, I think that Rika is Ruri in disguise. But, I don't understand how we can't sense her. She might... have become powerful enough to find a way to hide it", he said, not looking away from her eyes.

"It's... it's not true. Rika is my friend, she would never do anything like that. Could she", she said in desperation.

"I don't know yet."

Everyone looked at the two, as Arc looked like she was about to cry. She turned her head away, and looked at the pavement.

"It's not true... It's not... true", she said, again and again.

"Arc", Kuwabara asked, grabbing her shoulder and giving her a little shake.

She pulled from his grasp, and ran down the side walk.

"Arc", Yusuke called out, but she was gone in a flash.

"Since when can she run like that", Kuwabara asked.

No one answered, as Kurama looked after her, as if he could still see her, but he couldn't.

'Don't run away from us Arc', Kurama thought as he and the others continued their search.

XXXXXX

Arc ran down the side of the road, just looking for somewhere to go. Somewhere peaceful, and quiet. She ran into a nearby park, and sat underneath a huge tree.

She looked up at the sky that was now growing dark with rain clouds. The rain on her face felt refreshing, but it didn't calm her nerves.

Winds picked up speed, as the rain turned into hail. She seeked shelter up in the tree, even though she was still hit a few times. But, it was her fault anyway.

She could her screaming and glass being smashed nearby, as the hail turned into large blocks of ice.

'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it, now!'

Her mind screamed, and she grabbed the sides of her head. It throbbed uncontrollably.

"Arc!"

She looked down and saw someone standing underneath her.

"Archer", they said again.

She couldn't see the persons face, as her vision blurred, and finally blacked out. She fell out of the tree, and would have hit the ground, had it not been for the strong arms that were wrapped around her now.

The hail stopped, but the rain kept on falling.

'Don't worry, my dear Arc. I won't let anything happen to you. I will always protect you.'

They rested their black haired head on top of hers, and just held her until she woke up.

XXXXX


	8. What Happened to Rika?

Chapter eight

What Happened to Rika?

"Wake up sleepy head", a pleasant voice said.

Arc cracked her eyes open, and looked up to see who was talking to her.

"Rika?"

"You've been asleep for awhile now", she said.

"Where are we", Arc asked, as she got off the ground and looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"We're home, my dear Arc", a voice said lovingly.

Arc turned her head around and looked up at Rika's face. Except, she seemed... different?

"Rika", she said alarmed.

"Rika is dead. I am Ruri", she said calmly.

"What? What happened to her", Arc asked, shaking now.

"When I found our dear Rika, she was practically begging for her death. So, instead, I offered her a place where she could be happy, and live without having any pain. She took it, of course, and I in return got her body. I was in there for quite awhile, and must say that I have a few lingering human emotions because if it. But, it was worth it, because now, I have you."

Ruri walked closer to her and stroked her cheek. Arc shook at the touch of her, and backed away.

Ruri looked somewhat... hurt at this action, and turned away. Her normal features returned to her as she sat in a large chair made of bones. She rested her pale hand on a skull, and looked at Arc with her silver eyes. Her long black hair fell into her eyes, and around her shoulders.

"Why do you hate me", she asked bluntly.

Arc looked at her as if she was crazy. Her blue eyes narrowed on her, as everything fell into place around her.

"Why do I hate you? That's rather simple, don't you think? You killed my parents, pretended to be my friend, when all you want to do is use me. Just another person that has betrayed me."

"Arc, I do not want to use you", she said, as she stood up. She walked towards her, as her usual clothes turned into a long crimson red gown. The sleeves hung to the floor, and the back trailed across the floor behind her. A corset bodice was wrapped tightly around her waist, that pushed her breasts up.

Arc stayed where she was, not moving forward or back, as that pale hand once again came into contact with her body.

An arm wrapped itself around her waist, and held her tightly. Ruri bent her head to the side, and whispered into her ear.

"Let me show you what the world will be like under my rule."

Her arm closed tighter around her, as her vision blurred, and everything turned black.

/Ruri stood with Arc, still holding onto her. She was now dressed in similar attire as her, except her dress was a dark, midnight blue, and her train wasn't as long.

Arc looked around her, to see the streets of Tokyo. Everything was the same, all was normal, except... everywhere she looked, she couldn't see any men.

"A world without men will bring more freedom to women everywhere", she said, as her eyes glazed over at what she saw. A smile crossed her features, and she almost looked... normal. Like she wasn't about to destroy half the population on the planet.

"They're happier this way. They can do what they want now. Not just here, where they have some of the same freedoms as men, but in every country. Look", she said, as the vision blurred, and they were now staring at the streets of Iraq.

"Do you see how free they are now? They don't have to worry about being beaten or killed for showing their skin. They can leave their homes now, go to school, live life the way they want."

Arc looked at them, and noticed that they did look happy, but, something was out of place? Some of their smiles looked fake, as they walked past them, and through them.

The scene changed again, as they stared down the streets of New York.

"They can live without fear of being raped, or murdered. They don't even know what the meaning of fear is now."

Arc looked up at her, and thought of something to say, but, couldn't think of anything. Nothing seemed wrong with what she was doing, but, Arc knew that something was wrong. But, she couldn't place it. Her thoughts were not of her own, but of Ruri's.

They studied every manless country; Ruri's smile getting wider and wider by the next city.

They finally stopped, and Ruri turned to Arc, and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Do you see how happy we can make them? We can give this to them, to them all. Just say you'll be with me, and we can rule the world together."

Arc didn't say anything as she stared at her, her thoughts on everything at once. She stared at the women of the city one more time, and noticed that they were back in Tokyo.

Ruri bent her head down, and kissed Arc on the lips. Arc's eyes widened in shock, and horror, as the image around them broke. She saw fires licking at the city, tearing it apart. Screams of men and women echoed off the burning buildings as demons filled the city. All of these demons were female, and they were most savage, as they ripped man after man apart. Blood littered the streets, and she saw Hiei standing admist all of this. His body was on fire, and he was screaming. His flesh was melting off of his body, and his screams were earth shattering.

Arc screamed into Ruri's mouth, and stumbled back away from her. She ran towards Hiei, screaming his name, but he disappeared. Everything disappeared./

Ruri stood in front of her, her eyes filled with flames. They were thrown back into the cold, dark stone castle walls of her fortress. Arc was on her knees, on the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

"Hiei", she whispered.

"You love him, don't you", a snarling Ruri asked.

Arc looked up at her, as she was now seated in her chair again.

"Arc, I didn't want to do this, but, you leave me no choice", she said, as the ceiling started to open up. A small cage made out of black electricity was lifted down. Arc jumped up and ran towards it when she saw who was inside of it.

"Hiei", she screamed, as he lay there in the floor of it. He didn't move, and had burn marks and cuts all over his body.

"Hiei, wake up, please", she said desperately.

"Don't worry, he's just sleeping. He's exhausted himself by trying to get out of there. I guess he was worried about you", she said smirking.

"What do I have to do", Arc asked, her voice laced with worry and anger.

"You know what I want. I want you to be by my side, and never leave me. I will let him go if you do."

"You'll just kill him anyway, won't you", she asked, her throat feeling dry.

"Not me, my dear, but them", she said, pointing to the women in the room. Or at least, they looked like women at a distance.

"But, I will give him time to run before I release them, if it makes you happy?"

Arc looked at Hiei as he opened his eyes.

"Arc", he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes Hiei, it's me. Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here", she said reassuringly.

She stood up, and walked towards the throne. She stopped short in front of Ruri, and held her eyes.

"I will be by your side, if you let Hiei go."

"Fine", she said, as she waved her hand.

The black electricity around the cage disappeared, and the door opened. Two demons came and grabbed his arms, and pulled him out.

"No, Arc don't do this", he yelled, as he tried to break free of their grasp. But, they sent a shock of blue electricity into his body. He stopped struggling as his body went limp. He looked up at her, and tried to call her name again, but it was barely above a whisper.

A seat next to Ruri's rose from the ground, and Arc took it, with one last look at Hiei.

"I'm sorry", she said, as she bent her head down.

Hiei was thrown into a portal, and it closed behind him.

Ruri looked at Arc and smiled. Arc didn't even look up at her.

"You made the right choice, my dear", she said with amusement in her voice.

Arc sat there, still staring at the last place Hiei had been. Her thoughts raced through her mind, filling her with sadness, and anger. She couldn't control her thoughts, as they spun a web, capturing all pain.

"Arc stop it", Ruri said, as the air around them chilled, and their breaths lingered in the air.

A web of ice started to weave its body around the chair, and Arc, who just sat there, not even noticing what she was doing. The ice grew thicker around her, as Ruri kept on yelling at her.

Ruri tried to break the barrier that Arc had created around her, but it was no use, nothing could break it. Nothing, and no one, except for Arc.

"Arc", she screamed, as the tears around her eyes froze. Her hands began to grow ice on them, as she touched the web around Arc. She pulled back, as ice started to grow up the walls and on the floor, like a vine. She stumbled backwards out of the room, as ice covered every inch of it.

Arc's face, shoulders and feet were the only things that weren't covered by ice. But, her skin had know taken on a pale blue, and her lips turned purple. She sat there, frozen, as every memory played like a movie in her mind.

XXXXXX

So, how did you like the chapter? I really liked writing this one, don't know why. Anyway, please tell me anything, OK? Whether it's criticism or something good. OK, well, talk to ya later.

Robin


	9. I'll Find You

Sorry for the wait, but I had writers block, and I've got like two other stories I'm writing right now. But, anyway, it's short, but whatever. Hope you enjoy. And I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting. I thank you all, and hope you like the way this story is going.

Love,

Robin

Chapter nine

I'll Find You

/mind/

Hiei landed in what felt like snow. He just lay there, as his strength was slowly coming back to him. His thoughts rested on Archer, and what she had done for him. He wanted to get up and find her, but he didn't have the strength. His anger grew as he thought about Ruri, and what she would do with Arc. It disgusted him.

'Damnable woman', he thought as he gathered up all his strength, and concentrated on her. He was up in a matter of seconds, and was gone in a flash, melting snow under him as he raced towards Yusuke and the others.

XXXXX

The metal door to the room was closed tightly, and was already frozen over as the icy winds continued to blow fiercely. The whole room was now covered in ice, and the winds were unrelenting.

Arc still sat there, unmoved by all of this. The only change was her appearance. Her hair had turned white, and her eyes were even more of an icy blue, that looked as cold as stone. But, her eyes looked glazed over, as if she wasn't really there, which she wasn't.

/Arc sat in the cold, dark water that rippled at her waist. She felt trapped, even though she could move at any given time, she just didn't want to. She didn't want to move, didn't want to be there, she didn't even want to breath. But, better to be in here, than out there, with Ruri.

The dark gray and black clouds above her covered the sky completely, as bolts of lightning flashed nearby, threatening to come closer. She still sat there, even as they closed in around her, shocking the water. A column of black and white lightning shot straight down from the air and hit her.

She screamed as they continued to shock her. More waves of electricity hit her hard, forcing her down into the water. Everything peaceful around her shattered, as lightning and thunder shook her, and the water, creating tidal waves roared in her mind./

Ice broke through the door, and scaled up the walls, traveling on the ceilings throughout the castle.

/The column of lightning grew tenfold, as it expanded across the vast land of dark water.

Her body was lifted into the air, as her head was tilted back. Flames rushed down her arms and flew into the whirlwind around her, becoming one with it. The black, red, and white column around her still grew as it shocked her body again./

The ice began to seep through the cracks in the walls and they began to crumble. Ruri was in her personal chambers when the walls around her began to fall.

Small strings of fire flew from the tips of her fingers and danced across the floor, but didn't melt the ice that was implanted there, or anywhere else. It flashed down the corridors and attacked everything in it's path. Demons flew from the castle as it began to crumble, as everything and everyone inside of it began to go up in either flames or be captured by ice.

Ruri ran out of her room, and tried to get to Arc, but a wall of ice suddenly formed in front of her. She tried to break through it, but small threads of ice, like piano wire shot out of it, and impaled her through the wrist, and cut the side of her face. She broke the ice, and tried to pull the thin shard out of her arm, but it kept on breaking into smaller pieces, like glass, but colder.

She backed away, and made a portal for herself to leave in. She escaped, just as the roof caved in.

/ "You can't run forever Ruri. I'll get you", she said, as the column of flames and lightning disappeared.

She began to fall in the air, back down towards the water. She stopped right before she hit the dark surface, and than sat in the same spot again.

Arc knew what was happening to her now, even if no one else did. She had two different sides to her. Half ice, and half fire. If she ever wanted to control her powers, than she was going to have to combine them, and find her true form.

She sat there, as everything around her grew cold. The water froze over, as she closed her eyes. The ice began to climb it's way up her body, but she didn't move, didn't breath, just concentrated.

Balls of fire like comets began to shoot down out of the clouds and hit the ice but, the ice didn't melt, didn't break.

The ice began to crawl up her neck and finally her face. Her whole body was covered in it./

XXXXXX

A demon ran into Koenma's office, and gave him a folder. He than hurriedly tried to explain what had happened, but was cut off by Koenma, as he couldn't understand a word he was saying.

He read through the file, his eyes growing wider and wider by the next paragraph. He took a sharp intake of breath as he realized who she was.

"Get Yusuke and the others down here now", he yelled.

The demon managed a yes sir, as he ran out of the room, but just as he opened the door, Hiei and the others burst through the room.

"Where is she", he snarled, as he grabbed the toddler by the collar.

"I just found out. I'm sorry", Koenma stuttered.

"Where is she", Hiei repeated.

"She's still at the castle, but she... uh..."

"What", Yusuke asked in anger. Hiei was not the only one upset by all of this. They all were, even though some of the others could keep themselves more under control.

"She sorta took down the castle, but Ruri escaped. Archer is still there, for now anyway. She's still alive, and is in pretty good health. Other than that, I don't know anything else."

Koenma smiled, and Hiei threw him back into his chair.

"Where's the castle", Kurama asked.

"Botan will take you."

He called her name, and she appeared in front of Kuwabara who fell to the floor, holding his heart.

"Stop doing that", he stammered as he stood up and rubbed his butt.

"Sorry about that", she said with a laugh.

"Enough of this", Hiei muttered with a cold hatred burning in his eyes.

Koenma gave Botan her instructions and a look of fear came across her face.

"Don't worry, she's not there right now", Koenma said in reassurance.

She didn't say anything as she opened a portal, and took them all through. Kuwabara and the others stared at her curiously, except Hiei who wanted nothing more than to cut off Ruri's head.

"Um, Botan, why'd ya turn all pale when Koenma told you where we were going", Kuwabara asked.

Botan answered in all seriousness, as a harsh look overcame her face. Something none of them had ever seen on her before. Even Hiei was distracted from his thoughts of torture for the she demon.

"A few years ago, Ruri thought it would help her to have Death on her side, especially since I was a woman. So, she took me, and tried to make me into one of her little legions. But, I refused, and so she tortured me, trying to get me to cave in, but I still didn't. I was there for awhile because she would move around a lot, so Koenma couldn't find me. Until she settled down in the castle that we're going to now. It was a mistake she would regret. Koenma found me, and sent his best demons after me, and most of them died, but they still got me out of there. Koenma threatened that he would send an army of demons to attack her castle if she ever tried to capture me again, and so she left me alone after that. I haven't see her since than."

They all stared in shock at what she just confessed too. Than abruptly she turned around and smiled cheerfully, and said, "We're here!"

"Good", Hiei said, as he ran off at lightning speed, and searched for any sign of Archer.

He jumped through the rubble and began to dig up the rocks when he felt... cold air.

He leapt in the air and followed the sensation that chilled his body for a second, before his own warmth soothed him.

He found a large wall of ice, that had needle like shards sticking out of it.

'Found her!'

He placed his hand on the ice, and it melted beneath his fingers. Soon there was a large hole that he climbed through. He walked towards the only remaining walls of the castle that still stood.

Hiei found her, with a large web of ice around her body. He glided across the ice floor, melting it beneath him. He raised his hand to the web and it began to melt away. It all disappeared in a matter of seconds, and he grabbed her.

He carried her out and was greeted by the rest of the gang. Yusuke smirked and Kuwabara jumped in the air with joy. Kurama stayed silent, as Botan began to create another portal to Genkai's.

Yukina was waiting in the living room for them. She looked worried as Hiei carried her in and set her down on the couch.

Her hair and skin color were still the same. She didn't appear to be breathing.

Genkai appeared behind them, and pushed them out of the way. She looked her over, and than walked away.

"Wait", Yusuke yelled.

Genkai stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong with her", he asked.

"She's locked herself in her mind. She'll probably die if she doesn't come out of there soon", she said with no emotion in her voice, as she turned on her heel and went down the hall.

XXXXXX

Wha'cha thinking? You like, or not? If any of this is confusing for you guys, than just e-mail me, or ask me in a review. I'll try to answer it without giving away too much.

Later,

Robin


	10. Arc, What's Wrong?

It's short, I know, sorry about that. I guess I'm having a lot of writers block lately. Oh well, can't do nothing about that right now, so um... yeah. Thanks to everyone out there that reads and reviews this story. I'm just glad that someone likes it. Oh, and I just got an account at as Valentina Chang, weird name, I know. But, Ill be putting some stuff up there in a few days, so check it out. Thanks.

Love,

Robin

Chapter ten

Arc, What's wrong?

"Dammit", Yusuke yelled in anger and frustration.

"We finally find her, and now we can't even help her", he kept going on.

"Yusuke, don't worry. She's strong, even if she doesn't know it. She'll be able to find herself and come out of all of this alive", Kurama said with a smile.

"I-is there anything I can do to help", Yukina asked with concern laced in her soft voice.

"No, Yukina, there is nothing that any of us can do. Only she can help herself now", Kurama answered in a more serious than pleasant voice.

Hiei stared down at her, mentally wishing her to come out of there, to return to the way she was; to breath. The worry he felt crept onto his face, surprising everyone in the room.

Kuwabara sat on the floor with his legs crossed and his face deformed with a look that showed that he was trying to think hard. Yusuke leaned on a wall, with his eyes closed, and his breathing disturbing the whole room.

"Urameshi, shut up! I can't think with you breathing so loudly", Kuwabara yelled.

Yukina jumped at the sudden intruding voice that broke the silence.

"Shut up Kuwabara. It's not like you can actually think", he shouted back.

Kuwabara jumped up from his spot on the floor and walked up to Yusuke, who was now standing up straight with his fists clutched at his sides. They started bickering loudly, making Yukina jump again.

/The ice around her whole body began to grow thicker, and than started to crack. The fire balls deceased, and the water around her began to unfreeze and turn back to normal.

The cocoon made out of ice began to crack more loudly, even though she didn't move an inch. Than, her eyes shot open, and the ice shattered around her.

She sucked in air rapidly, making her cough, and than choke. She started to breathe again, as the clouds above her drifted away, letting in a bit of light from a clear, white moon.

Her eyes and hair had turned back to their normal color, as everything began to look... more clear to her. Sharper, more defined.

She suddenly became overwhelmed with sleep, as she fell back into the water, and closed her eyes./

"Would you two shut the hell up-", Hiei started to yell at them, but was interrupted by the sounds of someone breathing, and than coughing.

They all looked towards Arc as she began to choke. Hiei sat her up, but didn't let go of her, as she began to wake.

She looked around the room, as everyone began to grow huge smiles on their faces. Her eyes than rested on Hiei's face, and she smiled tiredly up at him, and reached her timid hand up to his face. It dropped before it reached his face, along with her eyes.

Hiei smirked, as Kuwabara and Yusuke were suddenly screaming her name.

"Shut up you fools, she's sleeping", he said cooly.

"Huh", the idiots both stammered as they looked at her.

Unfortunately, they stared to long at her chest that was slowly going up and down, making Hiei chase them around and beat them up.

After he punished the fools, he pulled Arc into his arms and carried her into a room where she could be more comfortable. Yukina followed.

He set her down in the bed and than turned around to see Yukina.

"Do you mind if I check her", she asked.

"Hn", he answered as he disappeared out of the room.

Yukina walked over to Arc and looked her over on her arms and legs, than her neck and stomach but, couldn't find any cuts or even bruises. She checked in a few other places, but no where too personal, and still couldn't find anything.

She tucked her into the bed, and drew the comforter below her chin.

"I'm glad you're all right", she whispered to her, and than walked out of the room.

Just as she slide the door shut, Hiei appeared in a dark corner of the room, the only one that the room boasted. He walked over to her and looked her over, but didn't look many places. He just wanted to make sure that she was still breathing.

She was. But, he didn't leave the room. He went back to the little corner and rested against it, watching her sleep.

XXXXX

Arc woke a few hours later with a jolt as the sound of lightning crashed outside her window.

Hiei woke from where he stood and looked at her as she sat up and clutched the comforter.

"Arc", he said, as he walked towards her.

She looked up and he saw tears in her eyes.

'Why', he thought.

"Hiei", she whispered.

She suddenly grabbed him in a hug, pulling him down onto the bed. He landed beside her, as she held him firmly around the waist.

"Arc, what's wrong", he asked, as he brushed away the hair that clung to her forehead from sweat.

"Hiei, are you all right", she asked worriedly.

"W-what", he said shocked. How could she be worried about him?

"Did Ruri do anything to you", she asked.

"Arc..."

He looked at her, and couldn't believe that she was so worried about him? After everything that happened to her, she was worried about... him?

"No, Arc. She didn't do anything to me. I'm fine."

Arc closed her eyes and smiled a small, sad smile that made Hiei wonder.

"Go back to sleep", he said as he shifted his position, so that she was laying next to him with his arms around her.

"OK. But, you better be here when I wake up", she said tiredly with a smile.

"I will, don't worry", he soothed her, as she shut her eyes and fell back asleep.

Hiei didn't sleep that night.

XXXXX

Tell me what u think, and if u have any questions, feel free to ask.

Love,

Robin


	11. Mission Disaster

I've been wanting to thank everyone personally from the beginning, but I'm just getting around to it now. Sorry about that. Anyway, here it goes.

Icefire2- Thank you very much. Yeah, Ruri is a little screwed in the head. I got the idea for her from Elizabeth Bathory. U know who she is?

Blackfire101- Do you like my cliffhangers?

Kyo's little Koneko- Thanks, I like it when people like my oc's and can relate to them. Don't know if you can, but it's still nice to know that she isn't pathetic or anything.

Loveable- M- I'm glad you like.

Light seer- Thanks for the advice. But, you say that my character is a Mary Sue. Well, if you would have read a little bit more carefully, than you would have found that she is not. She's not perfect. You can tell by the way she's confused about a lot of things, and has problems controlling her powers. And, she has anger issues, just like me. Except, I don't blow things up.

**Does anyone else out there think that Arc is a Mary Sue?**

Courntrygirl182- Hiei's back! Don't you love me?

Kaiserdragon52- Poor Kurama!

Jingenji- Yeah, Hiei is out of character. But, it is hard to make it believable when it's Hiei and an oc story. So, thanks for realizing that.

Starlight-dagger- Thanks. I'm glad you like it so far.

xXDaRkNeSs RoSeInEsExX- I will always continue this story. Even if no one read it, which is true in some of my other stories. This is my first Yu Yu fic. I usually write Gundam Wing fics, and I have some really good ones, but no one likes to take the time to read and review them. Tear! Oh well.

Kokoro Sabishii- Thanks. I'm glad that she's easy to relate to. Don't worry, I ramble also, and I like it when people give me long reviews. I read your story by the way, and I liked it. I'm about to read the new chapters you just put up. And I will review, i always do. Oh, and I thought that I might tell you an awesome manga, called Naruto. It is absolutely wonderful, and I think that you would enjoy it. Check it out!

Saiya-Flame-Urameshi- Thanks for the review. I'm so excited that people actually like this story, you being one of them.

M.I.A.- Thanks, and like I said earlier. I do have other stories. Just not any more Yu Yu ones. But, I have some Gundam Wing ones, and my friend and I are about to write one for Naruto. Hope you check them out.

Dude, identity is not important- Don't worry, there is no rape in this story. I would never ever let anything like that happen to Arc. Glad you like the story.

Reborn-soul-09- Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry, I think Kurama will get over it. He has too many girls all over him, and besides, I don't think he would be able to handle Arc, on some levels anyway.

**PsychoFreak48**- Hey bitch. What's up? Everyone, this is my friend that I have co-authored a different story with. She's awesome. I love her. She and I are also going to write the Naruto fanfic together. So, yeah. Bye, Shell Shell. Oh, she hates it when I call her that. **Mwuhahahahaha**

SpiritFlame- Thank you very much!

Fate's Child Destiny's Friend- Ha ha, it's addictive? I'm glad! I'm evil. Seriously, my friends, family, and even my boyfriend say that I have an evil witch, world dominating laugh. Huh? Guess I never noticed before.

Squirrelmaster- Thanks!

Redandblackroses- Sorry, but I can't give away too much.

OneNightOneDream- Thank you!

YouKiyra Solar- Thanks!

QueenofTheShadowFangs- I don't know if I want Kurama to have a girlfriend or not. I might write a sequel to this, and have some random girl pop up and have her and Kurama go for it, but it wouldn't be for that purpose. Anyway, I'm glad you like this.

XxnoxfearxX- Thanks, and I will check out you stories soon, promise!

Chapter Eleven (finally)

Mission Disaster

When Arc woke up the next morning, Hiei was gone.

She stayed in bed for about two hours, just staring at the empty space beside her.

'Why did he leave me', she asked herself.

No one answered.

When she finally got out of bed, she went to take a bath, and grabbed a pair of her own clothes.

'I'll burn this later', she told herself, as she ripped off the blue dress and tossed it to the side of the room.

After scrubbing herself to the point where she was bleeding slightly, she got out and dressed.

She walked into the living room to see everybody there, except Hiei. She momentarily froze, before thinking, 'No! Where his he?'

"Hiei's outside", Kurama said, not turning away from the T.V. screen.

"...oh", she said, as she went off into the kitchen.

She didn't see Hiei that day, nor talk to him the next.

XXXXX

Arc had stayed at Genkai's for about a week and a half, doing nothing but training. She was upset and angry, as Hiei and the others could tell. Hiei felt like it was his fault that she did all of this, just because he was too weak too defend himself against Ruri. He just couldn't look at her the same; knowing that he could of lost her, just because he was so weak. And the sympathy that she showed for him, he couldn't understand. He just couldn't see how she was worried about him when she became a prisoner of Ruri.

Each day, as before, she would leave early in the morning, and come back late at night. Sometimes she didn't come home until sometime late the next day, as well as Hiei. Nothing seemed to wear her out. She was always on the watch, always waking up at night, and not eating right. She just couldn't let it go.

It was her fault that Hiei had been hurt. It was hers', and Ruri's.

She would make sure that neither of them could ever hurt any of them, ever again.

She would kill Ruri, if it was the last thing she ever did.

During the second week that she was there she left during the night, thinking that no one else was awake.

"Where do you think you're going", a voice from behind her asked.

She turned around and stared at two garnet orbs, that shone brightly from the moon light beaming down on them.

"Hiei", she said with her head bent down.

"Why", he asked in a commanding voice.

"I can't stay... this is something I need to do by myself", she said with her head still bowed.

Without a second to blink, Hiei popped up in front of her, and she stumbled back.

"You're not leaving!"

"Hiei...", she couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They made her feel even more guilty at how she was just leaving them without even telling them goodbye. But, it was for the best. If she was gone, than Ruri wouldn't come after them. They would be safe.

"I can't stay", she said more firmly as she stared coldly into his eyes.

'I'm doing this for you Hiei', she thought.

'I'm doing it for all of you.'

He just stared at her, looking her dead in the eye.

"No", he said with determination.

Before she could protest, Hiei grabbed her and carried her back into the temple.

"Hiei", she almost screamed as he threw her down on the couch.

"You're staying", he said in a finalized voice, as he stared at her coldly.

She stood up and said, "No, I'm not!"

He pushed her back down and smirked as she sighed and tried to get back up, only to be slammed further against the couch.

"Hiei, you ass hole", she muttered.

"Tsc tsc, what a mouth", he mocked.

She swung her arm at him, and he caught it with no problem and grinned even wider if possible.

"I believe you just tried to assault me in my own house", he teased.

"What-"

"That means I can put you under house arrest until the police get here."

"Hiei-"

He grabbed her as she tried to sneak past him, and threw her into her room. He took the bed sheets off the bed and tied her feet together, and around her hands.

"Too bad I forgot to call the police", he said with a grin that couldn't be seen in the darkness.

Arc struggled against the binds and Hiei's amused tone of voice. She wanted to scream, but he had shoved a dirty sock into her mouth.

"My my, aren't you quite the rascal."

She spit out the sock and growled, as he sat on her wiggling body.

"Ow, you're heavy!"

"Well, if you would stop trying to escape, than I wouldn't have to sit on you."

She stopped struggling and he got off of her.

"Just be lucky that I didn't shove one of Kuwabara's socks in your mouth", he said.

"If you did, than I'd kiss you, and see how much you liked the taste in your mouth", she grumbled.

Hiei became very quiet and told her to shut up, as he backed up into the corner of the room.

It wasn't long before Arc gave up. Hiei was one damn good knot tier.

"Damn you Hiei", she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep.

"You have no idea", he answered back, as he watched her sleep from the dark corner of the room.

XXXXX

Arc woke up the next morning with the sheets wrapped around her, but not in knots. She shot up and fell out of bed, as the ones still tied to her legs brought her down.

She grumbled and untied them.

"Damn you Hiei! You sick, twisted bastar-", she stopped short as Hiei suddenly appeared in front of her, making her fall on her back.

"Hiei", she screamed in a frightened tone.

"Hn."

"Don't you Hn me", she commanded.

Which didn't work.

"Hn."

"God damn you", she jumped at him and they tumbled around on the floor for a few seconds before Yusuke came in the room, yelling Hiei's name.

Yusuke started laughing and yelling for everyone to come and see the, "Two Lovebirds", as he called them.

Hiei threw Arc off of him and jumped up to grab the detective by the collar of his shirt.

He growled and Yusuke scrambled out of his grasp, and ran down the hall.

Hiei chased him, and than beat him up. What else is new?

Arc got off her ass and went to the living room to see Yusuke sprawled out on the floor with his butt in the air. Kuwabara was laughing his ass off, and Kurama was talking to Botan.

'Botan', Arc questioned in her mind.

"Oh Arc, I'm glad you're all right", she squealed as she hugged Arc.

Botan than turned to the heap known as Yusuke on the floor.

"Hiei, you know you didn't have to beat him up that badly? We still need him for this mission, even if he is an idiot", she sighed heavily as Yusuke stood up and started to yell in his defense.

Botan bopped him over the head.

"So, are you four coming", she asked annoyed.

Hiei looked at Arc and than said, "She's coming with us!"

"OK", Botan answered as she led them outside and opened a portal.

Hiei basically dragged Arc out there, and than just picked her up and slung her over his shoulder and carried her through the portal.

"Hiei, put me down", she screamed.

"I did not go through all that trouble last night just to let you run away today", he answered her in a calm voice that made her stop kicking for a few minutes.

He dropped her on her butt when they arrived on the other side of the portal.

She looked around and wondered where in the hell they were. Botan answered before she could even ask.

"All right, Koenma wants you guys to take care of the smelly ogre that lives here. His name is Raidon, and he controls lightning and thunder. So, have fun", she told them in her bubbly voice.

"Why do we have to get rid of him", Arc asked.

Before Botan could say anything, Hiei interrupted her.

"You're here so that you can't try to run away again. You are not helping us in any way", he said sternly.

"Why would you run away", Yusuke and Kuwabara asked.

Kurama and Botan stayed silent.

"She tried to run away last night while we were asleep", Hiei answered, as he stared daggers into her.

"WHAT", they both said in unison.

Arc growled.

"I'll explain later. But, right now, WE need to take care of this ogre. Since I'm here, I might as well help. I'm not going to just sit around and just watch you guys have all the fun."

She stood up and walked off towards the castle, with everyone looking after her.

"You all are just going to let her go by herself", Botan asked.

"Oh", Yusuke mumbled as he followed her. Then they all followed, feeling rather stupid.

"Arc, wait up! You don't even know where you're going", Yusuke yelled after her.

She slowed down, and than asked, "And you do?"

"Well..."

"Didn't think so."

They caught up with her, and Hiei pulled her beside him.

"You better not get the shit beaten out of you", he said, not looking at her.

"What a nice way to tell me to be careful Hiei. Thanks", she said sarcastically.

"Shut up, you two", Yusuke whispered as they neared a small door on the side of the castle.

Botan was already gone by the time they creeped into the castle.

They walked through the darkness, raising their senses as they couldn't see very much.

They soon reached a circular room that had torches on all sides, and opened archways that led to more dark corridors. They decided to split up, and take a different path. They each took a torch off the wall, and went down one of the corridors.

Hiei was about to take Arc with him, but he resisted the urge, and kept on telling himself to go on. As long as he could feel her presence, than he knew that she was safe.

Kuwabara shone the light on the floor and celling every few seconds, afraid that spiders or rats might jump on him. He jumped when a rat ran across his shoe, and he ran down the hallway, and hit a door.

"Ow", he grumbled as he tried to open the door.

"It's locked."

"Oh well, guess I'll just have to break it down", he said with a grin.

He broke down the door, and fell on the floor inside.

He looked up at a pair of petite feet, and continued to look up until his eyes came across the persons face.

He jumped up and almost fell down again as he looked down this time at her.

She backed away from him, looking a bit frightened.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you", he soothed.

"Who a-are you", she asked in a soft, trembling voice, that reminded him of Yukina.

"I am Kzuma Kuwabara. And I am here to kill the evil demon that did this to you", he said as he stuck his chest out.

She smiled slightly, as the visible tears left her red eyes.

"Do you know how to get to him", he asked.

She nodded her head, sending her long silver hair over her shoulders.

"Lead the way."

She went out the door, her back straightened as she became a bit bolder. Kuwabara didn't note any of this as he followed her.

XXXXX

Yusuke came across a dungeon room with a few demon girls, scantly dressed, that were chained up to the wall.

'Thank you, whoever is up there', he thought as he stared at their low cut dresses. He continued to stare at them and up the sides of the dresses that had long slits that went up to their thighs.

He helped them down and carried two of them out of there, seeing as the third one could walk a little.

"So, what are you three doing down here", he asked the girl that walked behind him.

"R-raidon likes to... collect us", she stuttered.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. He'll soon be dead", he said with assurance.

She laughed and than said, "Oh no, Detective. Not him but, You!"

The torch she held clattered to the ground as the two demons he held attacked him, and the third one jumped on his back. Two of them bit him before he threw them off. The one on his back bit his neck, and he fell over on his knees.

"Ah... What the hell", he mumbled as the blood that gushed out of his neck and arms turned black.

"Have a good sleep, detective", she said as he blacked out.

XXXXX

Kurama thought it odd to find prisoners at the castle, since Botan didn't mention any. But, he couldn't just leave them there.

He had two blue haired, and green eyed demons on either side of him as he walked down the corridor, holding the torch.

'Why don't they have anything wrong with them? They're not bleeding or anything, not even a bruise?'

His questions were soon answered as the light from the torch suddenly turned to ice, and shattered. The two demons attacked him. He shoved one of them roughly into the wall, but the other one that was on his right side bit his throat, and he dropped the now extinguished torch.

He flipped her over on her back, and tried to run away, but the other one grabbed his leg. He kicked her off and ran for it. But, he didn't make it far, as his vision blurred, and he couldn't make out anything.

He fell to the floor and started to cough up black blood. He held onto his neck, where the beast had bitten him, and felt warm liquid run down his hand. He fell to the floor, and the two demons each grabbed an arm and dragged him off.

XXXXX

Hiei and Arc were now the only ones left that had not been captured. They hadn't realized that they were being tricked. Not yet, anyway.

Hiei was the first one to stumble across his prison guard. Even though he put up a good fight, she was overwhelmingly stronger than him, which is why she was sent specifically after him.

Her poison drifted through his blood stream and dripped to the ground as she carried his limp body over her shoulder.

He was her prize. And his, was the her arm that she carried in her hand.

Red and black blood dripped in unison to the floor.

XXXXX

Arc stumbled across a highly raised ceilinged room, that had devilish paintings of torture on the walls. A grand bed was against one of the stone walls, and was covered in red velvet blankets and curtains.

A freshly painted portrait rested on a stand close to the bed. She walked over to it and peaked at it under the light cloth that was draped over it.

It was a painting of herself and someone very familiar to her.

"I'm so glad you could join me, Archer. Don't you like the painting? I got one of the ningens from your world to paint it for me, of course it doesn't compare to your real beauty. Since he couldn't actually see you. I had to help him out a bit. But, it worked out well in the end. Well, not for him."

Cold laughter filled her ears as she turned around and stared at the one person she vowed to kill. But, she felt paralyzed. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, she couldn't even breath. Even as that laughter echoed off the celling, and hit her ears, making her heart sink into the ground.

XXXXX

Oh, I kinda messed up in the first few chapters when I described the way that Arc looked. I've always pictured her with light blue hair and light blue eyes. But, I accidentaly put that she has dark blue hair. Which isn't true! Sorry! So, what you think of this chapter? Sorry it took me so long to update. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

Later,

Robin


	12. Kuwabara's Fight

Chapter 12

Kuwabara's Fight

Hiei lifted his head up, and looked around the dimly lit room. It was similar to the one he had seen earlier, with the torches. Except, this one was larger, and instead of torches, there were bodies. His, Yusuke's, Kurama's, and Kuwabara's. Everyone's, except for Arc's.

The small fire that hung down from the ceiling in the middle of the room suddenly grew, so they could see their surroundings more easily.

Just as Kuwabara and Yusuke woke from their stupor, a giant, blue demon walked into the room. His white hair trailed over his shoulders and around his horns. Large white spikes rested on his shoulders and back, and his yellow eyes searched around the room, staring at them.

His muscular, hunched over body came to a halt in front of Yusuke.

"Detective, it's so nice of you to come and see me", he said, as he breathed heavily in front of the still groggy boy's face.

Yusuke turned his head to the side, and scrunched up his nose.

"Stop breathing on me you over grown wart", he squealed.

"How dare you", the demon breathed even closer to his face.

"Raidon", Kurama said. The demon turned towards him.

"What do you want with us", Kurama asked.

The demon stopped picking on Yusuke and walked over towards Kurama. Their eyes were level, seeing as how they were all levered off the ground about five feet.

"All I want to do is have some fun. Especially with you, Kurama", the demon said in a more feminine voice. The demon suddenly giggled, and the gang looked on in horror and shock.

'That's creepy', Yusuke thought.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten about me, Kurama", the female voice said again, as it floated across his face.

"Who are you", Kurama asked confused.

The demon giggled again, and walked away from him, back to the center of the room.

"I've become a lot stronger since the last time we met", it continued.

The fire from the light above him, suddenly fell, and lit up the demon's body. The spikes disappeared into the demon's back and arms, as his hair turned black. His body shrunk, and crunched as it went back to its usual from; the horns disappearing from the top of its head. The gold eyes closed, and than shot back open; that were now silver.

The figure now standing before them was of a small, beautiful young woman. Her black hair cascaded over her naked back. The flames around her steadily began to weave around her body, creating a gold dress.

Flames reappeared in the burnt out bowl above her.

She looked up at them with her silver, beady eyes, and stared at Kurama.

"Do you still not remember me, my little thief", she asked.

"Ruri", he said in distaste.

She clapped in a mocking manner, and said, "Yes. Congratulations, you've won the grand prize!"

She laughed wickedly, as she snapped her fingers. The walls that they were chained against began to move backwards, as the ceiling raised, and than disappeared.

Ruri disappeared, and all you could hear was her laughter.

A large arena appeared in front of them, and Ruri reappeared to the side of it, sitting down in a large chair welded of bones.

"Now, if you want to win, and escape with your lives, than you must beat my best fighter", she sneered.

Kuwabara's chains opened and he fell to the ground.

"You, shall be first", she said.

He went up to the arena, with many yells from Yusuke.

"Come on Kuwabara! Kill the bastard!"

Kuwabara turned around and gave him a thumbs up, as he grinned widely.

"This should be easy."

"Begin", Ruri shouted.

"What", Kuwabara said, as he looked around the arena.

No one was there.

"Where in the hell is he", he shouted to Ruri.

A sudden mist formed around him, and a pair of red eyes stared at him. The demon growled at him, and Kuwabara smiled as he yelled, "Come and get me!"

The demon was gone in a flash, and Kuwabara looked around him, but couldn't find his opponent.

He looked up when he heard a sudden crack, as if ice was breaking.

A pale figure, with white hair and ice blue eyes flew down at him. A sharp dagger of ice clutched in their hand came hurtling down at him.

Kuwabara jumped out of the way just in time, as the dagger make contact with the tile floor. The arena floor cracked, but the blade remained unharmed.

The mist began to disappear, and everyone got a good look at the figure in front of them.

"A-arc", Kuwabara stuttered.

"Did you miss me", she asked with a smile.

XXXXX

So, what u think? Do u hate me for the cliffe? hehe, I had fun writing this chapter, so I hope you had cun reading it.

Love,

Robin


	13. In Your Eyes

**Hey, I don't know if even half of ya'll read my little thank you's, but I had a question up there for you all. Do any of you think that Arc is a "Mary Sue"? Tell me the truth, I can handle it. I swear, just be easy on me! Yes, I'm finally back. I got internet again. WOOT! (STARTS TO SING AND JUMP UP AND DOWN LIKE AN IDIOT) I'M SO HAPPY! Well, here you go, enjoy, and please don't hate me. I still love all of you!**

Chapter 13

In Your Eyes

She stood up and faced them all. Her eyes kept changing back from blue to red.

"Arc, what happened to you", Kuwabara asked as he looked at her.

She stood there in a long blue silk dress that had slits up the sides that went straight up to her thighs, with a pair of blue silk pants underneath it. A red medallion was tied around her neck with a black leather string.

She didn't answer him, she just stared, debating what she was going to do to him.

"Arc..."

"Less talking, more action. Come on Arc, show me what you're capable of", Ruri shouted out to her.

Arc didn't say anything as she nodded her head and disappeared.

"Arc", Kuwabara called out to her.

She reappeared behind him and grabbed the back of his neck. A sudden blue light outlined her body and his. His body shook uncontrollably before it stiffened and his eyes shot open.

Ruri watched on in interest as she followed her new pet's every move. A smile curled on her lips when she saw Kuwabara fall lifelessly from Arc's hands.

"KUWABARA", Yusuke screamed.

His body had taken on a pale white, and his lips were blue. His eyes were shot open in disbelief and fear.

'How could she do that to him', Yusuke thought.

Arc turned towards the other three men chained to the walls and yelled, "Who's next?"

They all stared in wonder at her.

Next, was Yusuke. When he fell to the ground he tried to run towards Ruri but, Arc stopped him.

She sent a wall of fire around Ruri that rose high into the air, as Yusuke tried to jump over it.

"It's no use Yusuke. You must fight me, or die", Arc said to him as he shook with anger.

He looked over towards a dark walkway where two demons had dragged Kuwabara's body too.

He looked back up at Arc and couldn't believe that she had just killed his best friend, one of her own friends. But, what he saw made him even more confused. She stood there with a look that held nothing more than amusement but, her eyes they pleaded at him.

'What are you up to Arc', he thought.

"Come on Detective, I haven't got all day", Ruri muttered.

Yusuke took one final look at her, and than got in the arena with her.

'I get it', he thought.

"You ready to go down", he asked.

The fire around Ruri died down as Arc laughed and charged at him.

Hiei and Kurama watched on in silence. If they felt any fear or worry they didn't show it.

Yusuke blocked all of her attacks, and delivered a few of his own. He punched her in the stomach and she fell to the ground.

"You can stop this now, Arc. Just give me that medallion."

A chill laughter rang in his ears as he looked up at Ruri. A smug look was on her face.

"Do you really think that she will return to normal by just simply removing a necklace?"

She laughed wickedly again and stared at him with a weird look in her eyes. She stopped short when he took a few steps forward towards Arc's neck.

"If you remove it, than you kill her."

Yusuke's hand stopped and he looked down at Arc. She was on her hands and knees on the arena floor.

She didn't look like she was in any kind of physical pain but, when she looked up at Yusuke, he saw another kind of pain in her eyes that were now blue.

She tried to grab the necklace around her but, a shock of white electricity shocked her hand and singed it.

She looked up at him again and pleaded with her eyes.

"Please Yusuke", she begged as her eyes began to turn back to red.

She jumped up and flashed another dagger of ice close to his throat. He grabbed her arm and forced the blade from her hand. It dropped and he grabbed the necklace around her throat and pulled it off of her.

His hand burned and smoke filled the air around it. He threw the now melting red medallion off to the side of the arena. He turned back towards Arc who had gone back to her normal self. Except, her hair was still white and her eyes were now a reddish-orange.

She lay on the floor, her eyes fluttering open slowly and than closing.

Hiei and Kurama were now trying to get out of their binds but, had no success as of yet.

Hiei cursed himself as he struggled with his cuffs. His hands and wrists were now bleeding as he pulled one arm free. He freed his other hand and dashed forward towards Arc.

He reached her in a matter of seconds and placed her head on his lap.

"Arc", he whispered.

She looked up at him and smiled a slow, sad smile.

"Hiei", she grabbed onto his hand and placed it to her face.

"Don't try to move", he instructed.

She smiled at his worried face and thought, 'Maybe he does care about me.'

"You fools", Ruri yelled at them as she began to rise in the air with a trail of fire beneath her.

Hiei looked up at the demon who had done this to her and snarled.

"Hiei...", Arc started.

He looked back down at her as she whispered three words to him.

"I... love you", she said as her hand went limp in his.

"Arc", he yelled as she closed her eyes.

The same blue light that had lighted up Kuwabara's body now outlined hers. Her skin turned white and her lips blue, while Hiei stared on in disbelief.

"No", he whispered.

Yusuke stood behind him with his fist clenched and his body shaking. Kurama had gotten out of his restrains by now, and was in front of Hiei and Arc.

"Hiei", he soothed.

Hiei looked up at Kurama with a look of hate and pain that tore at his heart.

"You three don't know what you've done", she said as she stopped rising and raised her hands. Long streams of fire burst from them and hurtled down at them. Hiei grabbed Arc's body as they all jumped out of the way.

He placed her safely over in the grass, and than charged at Ruri.

She disappeared as he came close to her, and reappeared a few feet behind him. A burst of fire hit him in the back but, he didn't pay much attention to it. He pressed forward and delivered a few kicks before he pulled out his katana.

A slash of his sword and Ruri was cut in half. She snickered, and than faded away.

"She's mine now, thanks to all of you", Ruri's voice said as it floated around in the air, and than disappeared.

Ruri did not return.

XXXXX

Yusuke fetched Kuwabara's body and threw it over his shoulder as he shivered, trying not to show his emotions.

Hiei did the same with less effort. His face held nothing but, his eyes; you could only see the pain in his eyes.

"Let's get out of here", Yusuke said in a calm, saddened voice.

They all nodded their heads and left.

XXXXX

I really didn't like the whole thing when Arc told Hiei that she loved him, especially on her death bed. It seemed so cliched(can't spell). Blah, but I couldn't think of any other way I wanted to write it, so that's how it turned out.

XXXXX


	14. Yusuke's Words

**Yeah, I've changed my mind about the whole ending this soon thing, just because i stopped right in the middle of it, and well, that would have sucked... for you guys, so i'm not going to do it. Plus, it just sucked anyway. Oh, and I'm writing another fiction soon, so check it out. Oh yeah, i was gone for awhile, and it was right after i posted the last chapter, and all i got was two reviews. That hurt. I know it shouldn't, but it did, so i'm not going to update for awhile unless people actually review this story. I still love you guys.**

**Love you all, **

**Robin**

Chapter 14

Yusuke's Words

"Kuwabara, I'm sorry. I should have been the one that...", Yusuke whispered to Kuwabara's body.

Yusuke had laid him in one of the bedrooms at Genkai's, and started talking to him.

Yusuke was now sniffling, and trying not to cry, but it didn't work.

"You idiot. Why did you have to go and die on me", he sobbed into his chest.

"U-urameshi, what in the hell are you talking about", a quiet voice asked.

"K-kuwabara", Yusuke screamed as he tried to wipe away his tears.

"Yeah. Who else would I be", he groaned.

Yusuke looked down at him and noticed than his face was back to the same color; his lips and everything.

"Uh, I can't move my arms", he blurted out.

"What", Yusuke asked as he looked down at his arms.

His hands were still white, along with his arms and ankles.

"Kuwabara, can you feel anything below your neck?"

He tried to move something but couldn't.

"Uh, no. What's wrong with me", he asked in a worried voice.

Yusuke grinned, and Kuwabara almost burst into tears.

"Hold on, I'll go get Genkai."

With that he rushed off to go find her.

"Genkai", he yelled.

He stopped running when he saw her with Hiei and Kurama; Arc was laying on the couch.

They all turned their heads to him to see him smiling.

"It's Kuwabara, he's alive", he shouted.

"What", Kurama asked.

Genkai slowly moved towards Yusuke and walked past him to Kuwabara's room.

When she entered, Kuwabara started crying and tried to explain what was wrong.

"Shut up", she snarled at him, and he quieted down.

She looked him over, and than asked him what was wrong. He told her and she put her hands over his chest.

"Just what I thought", she mumbled to herself.

A pink glow emitted from her hands and traveled over his body.

The warm sensation it made loosened his muscles and broke the paralyses that covered his body.

"Hey, I can move my arm", Kuwabara shouted as he jumped up and started to run around.

The others were in the doorway, all except for Hiei who was still sitting next to Arc on the couch.

"Arc, I'm sorry", he whispered as he stroked her hair back.

He didn't know that she could hear him.

XXXXXX


	15. Tears of Death

Yeah, sorry it's so short, and that Kuwabara is still alive( for the people out there who don't like him), but whatever. Oh yeah, I said that I wasn't gonna update for awhile, until people started to review more, but that's not fair, and if people don't review, than I guess it's just not that good of a story. So, the people who actually enjoy this story, and care somewhat about my feelings, here you go!

Chapter 15

Tears of Death

/ Arc sat on the cold, dark red water with her whole body covered in chains. When she heard him she tried to break free, again. But, the chains turned red hot and burned her body. She stopped struggling as scorch marks littered her body, and the restrains cut into her skin, making blood run down into the already blood filled ocean.

"Hiei", she yelled out in desperation as a single tear rolled down her cheek. /

"Arc", Hiei whispered as he looked down at her.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Arc", he almost screamed.

/ Her tears flowed down effortlessly as a cold laughter echoed around her.

"He can't hear you, my love. I told them that you were now mine, and you always will be."

Arc looked up at Ruri, and snarled. She wanted nothing more than to rip out her heart, if she even had one, and crush it in front of her eyes./

Tears flowed down her face now, staining her cheeks.

"Arc", Hiei yelled as he shook her.

Genkai and the others had come into the room by now, and stared at the scene in front of them.

"Hiei", Yusuke said.

Hiei didn't pay any attention to him.

"She's still alive", Genkai whispered to herself.

"That girl is very strong but, it will be her down fall."

XXXXX

Short, i know. Sry bout that, but you'll get over it.

Love ya,

Robin


	16. An Old Friend

OK, in the chapter after this, I'm gonna raise the rating to mature, because of a rather... painful scene. Hope you enjoy! Please Review.

Love,

Robin

Chapter Sixteen

An Old Friend

/Ruri's laughter filled the black, empty void around them. Arc sat there, trying to think of a way out of there, when her eyes spotted... something. No, someone... very familiar.

"R-rika", she said in disbelief.

The pale girl lifted up her head and looked at Arc. Her eyes were almost colorless, and her cheeks were hollow. Dark circles rested under her eyes, and her lips were a pale purple.

"W-who are you", she asked in a low, raspy voice.

She hadn't used it in a long, long time.

"It's me, Archer", she said hopefully.

"Who", the girl asked.

Recognition hit Arc hard, as she remembered that Ruri had used her body, and given her soul a place to rest; a place to be happy in.

And this was the place, inside of Ruri's mind.

"How long have you been here", she asked.

"I-i don't know. I lost count after the first few weeks."

Just than, Ruri appeared behind Rika.

"What are you two talking about", she asked.

"What are you going to do to us", Arc asked.

Rika shook with fear as Ruri still stood behind her.

She bent down and rested her head on Rika's shoulder as she placed her arms around her other shoulder, and played with her hair.

"Come now, Arc. How many times have I told you that I want you by my side?"

She rubbed her face against the shivering girl's cheek as she looked at Archer.

"I've had your little friend here for quite sometime now. But, she bores me now", she said with a sigh.

"Which is why I brought you here. Besides the fact that I had to get away from your annoying little friends."

She placed her hand on Rika's throat and her nail grew longer and longer until it went all the way across her throat.

"You know what? I think you've been here long enough", she said in a mocking tone of voice.

Rika shook with fear as Arc's temper started to boil.

"Ruri, get away from her", she said in a cold, almost dead of all emotion voice.

She looked up at Arc's face and smirked.

"What, do you want her as your pet?"

Arc lost it.

"She is not a pet! She's a human being!"

A chill laugh erupted from Ruri's throat as she lightly drug her finger over the girl's exposed neck. A trail of blood trickled down her throat, and rolled down onto her partly bared chest, and ripped shirt.

"Are you fond of her, too?"

"Leave her alone Ruri!"

"I think not", she said as she turned her head and looked down at Rika's shaking form. She had tears falling freely down her cheeks.

Ruri was about to rip her throat open when Arc broke free of her chains and attacked Ruri.

She jumped back as Arc threw a punch at her face that had a flame attached to it. She missed, and Arc raised her hand, and a string of ice flew out and cut the side of Ruri's face. Another string came out and hit her in the stomach, piercing her skin.

A low, shrill cry was heard from her as Arc pulled on the string, so that it sliced through her body and came out on the side.

"Stop", she yelled, but Arc had no intentions of stopping, not now, not ever.

When she advanced on her with an ice dagger, Ruri laughed. Arc stopped in her tracks and looked at her.

"Y-you can't kill me", she said in between breaths.

Arc paid no attention to her words as she continued to make her way towards her.

"This is my world, fool", Ruri bellowed as she began to rise in the air.

"You cannot kill me here."

Arc smirked and than jumped up in the air and tried to stab her. She missed, and Ruri kicked it out of her hands. Arc fell back to the surface of water that she could stand on, or at least, she use to.

She fell in the water and than came back up for air.

"I told you this is my world, dear ; my mind. You cannot escape me now."

Arc raised her hand again, and out shot another string of ice that wrapped itself around her neck. She gasped for air, as her face started to turn red.

"We. Will. Leave."

She pulled on the string, and Ruri's head was sliced off. Her head fell into the water, her body accompanying it shortly there after.

"Rika, are you all right", Arc asked as she made her way over to the still shaking girl.

She just stared of into space as her lips trembled with the rest of her body.

"Rika, it's going to be all right now", she tried to soothe.

"Y-you d-don't know what you've done", she answered her quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're still trapped in here", she screamed.

"Ruri may be gone, but she will return. She always does. Don't you get it? This is her world, her mind. She controls everything here, and everyone in it", she said bitterly.

"What-", Arc stopped as she thought about her words.

'_Everyone in it_.'

"Rika, that's it. I know how to get us out", she stated cheerfully.

Rika looked up at her with hope in her eyes.

"How", she asked softly.

"Well, I killed Ruri, and that's how she left. And you said that she controls the people in here. Well, what if we left, like she did? We would return to our bodies, wouldn't we?"

Rika just kept on staring at her, and than she let her eyes fall to her bare, dirty feet.

"I-I have no body to return to."

"Oh, Rika", she whispered.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

Rika smiled and than shook her head.

"No, it's OK. I might not be able to return to my body, but I can go somewhere else. Somewhere where I can be happy. Archer, I've already died, I know that. Maybe now, I can go to heaven."

"Do you still want to leave?"

"Yes", she said without a moments hesitation.

"All right, than this is what you have to use."

She made a dagger of ice and gave it to her, and than made another one for herself.

"I'm glad I met you, Archer", she said.

"Me too."

They both stabbed themselves in the heart, and their bodies slumped over and fell into the water. A strong breeze came and their bodies turned into dust and drifted away. /

XXXXX

"There's not much else we can do for her", Botan said as she and the others looked down at Archer's body that had been placed in a small shrine.

Her hands were clasped over one another, and she wore a blue kimono with a dark blue obi. Her hair was sprawled out over her shoulders and her chest. A single white rose was placed in between her fingers; her deathly pale look was still there.

"I'm sorry Hiei", Botan said as she walked out with the others.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped and looked down at him.

"We're sorry too, Hiei", they both said as they patted him on the back.

Kurama was the last one to leave.

"Hiei. She will come back", he said reassuringly.

Hiei said nothing as they all filed out and left him. The doors shut behind them.

Hiei placed his hand on hers, and looked at her face.

"Wake up", he whispered.

He got no response, as he was use to by now.

He lay his head down on his and hers' hands, and bit down on his lower lip. He stayed like that for long moments before he felt something.

She breathed in a deep breathe, and almost choked. Hiei lifted his head and stared on in wonder at her flushed face.

"Arc", he said in disbelief.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, from almost choking, and smiled.

"Hiei", she whispered in a scratchy voice.

He grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever do that again", he said warningly.

She just smiled with relief.

They stayed like that for long moments before he pulled back.

He cleared his throat and said, "The others would like to know that you are all right."

She smiled and followed him out of the shrine and into Genkai's temple.

Yusuke was the first one to see her, and rush over to her and grab her in a bear hug that lifted her off the ground.

"You're OK!"

"Arc", everyone yelled, with the exception of Hiei, Genkai, Arc, and Kurama.

Kuwabara, Keiko, Yusuke, and Botan were currently squeezing her to death, when Kurama whispered something to Hiei.

"Told you she'd come back. She loves you."

"Don't tease me, Fox", Hiei replied with no venom in his voice.

"And you love her too."

Hiei looked up at Kurama and smirked.

"My personal life is none of your business. Now, stop pestering me."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders and walked over towards Arc to give her a hug.

Arc felt like a rag doll after everyone was done squeezing her until her eyes almost popped out.

But, she remembered something that she needed to ask Botan.

"Botan, can you do me a favor", she asked.

"Sure. What is it", she asked merrily.

"Can you see if someone went to heaven for me?"

"Uh... I'll have to see. Who is it?"

"Rika Kusanagi."

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

She turned back towards everyone else that were giving her a weird look.

"Wasn't she the girl that Ruri disguised herself as", Keiko asked.

"Rika was a real person, that had her soul pretty much eaten and her body stolen. I met her inside of Ruri's world. Or at least, her soul was what was trapped in there."

She stared off into space as they all looked at her funny.

"Oh, yeah sorry. I didn't tell you guys what happened", she said in a innocent voice.

"Yeah, what did happen", Kuwabara asked.

So, Arc went to explaining everything that happened, after they sat down, of course.

When she was done, they all stared at her in shock and awe.

"How did you figure out how to get out of there", Yusuke asked.

Arc's eye twitched and she said, "I just told you that."

"OH", he said as he rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

"Idiot", a certain fire demon said.

"What was that, shorty?"

'Ah, yes. Everything is back to normal', Arc thought with a small, happy sigh. She couldn't hide the smile that curved her lips, nor did she want to.

XXXXX

Please review. You know you want too!


	17. Seek and Destroy

WARNING: There is torture and a lot if blood in this chapte.i was gonna change the rating, it, bust screw it. i'm too buzzed adn tired.. So, here you go, enjoy, and please review!

Love, Robin

Chapter seventeen

Seek and Destroy

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The high pitched scream rang throughout the small dungeon and entered the woods outside.

Breathes of pain came out harsh and short on the cold air, as she panted and breathed heavily.

"Oh, my Majori. I never thought you would be this weak! To think that you are all that is left of one of the strongest clans in Maikai and yet, here you scream and plead for you life", the cold voice said from one of the many dark corners of the room.

"Please, stop this! I beg of you", the young girl pleaded.

Ruri stepped out into the light, and ran her long finger nails over the girl's exposed stomach.

The girl was suspended in the air, her arms and legs attached to a plaque of wood that was connected to the long chains hanging down from the celling.

"Please", the girl sobbed.

"NO, I want to play", Ruri shouted as she slashed her skin open on her stomach, and let the blood bathe her face.

Ruri licked her lips as the girl screamed out in pain.

"You're mine, now, Majori!"

"NOOOOOO", the girl screamed.

XXXXXX

A few hours later, the screams stopped. The girl's voice had become harsh and raspy from using it so much.

"You're about to die, Majori. I can see it in your eyes."

Ruri ordered her servants to bring in a large, iron tub. They dragged it under the girl's body and than left.

"Now, Majori. Say your last words."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

Her last, raspy, pain filled screams were cut short as Ruri slit her throat open with a sharp, gem incrusted dagger.

The blood filled the tub, and Ruri ordered one of her servants to come forward.

"My loyal Natsue, I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything you wish, Mistress."

"Go to the ningen world and find Archer Windsor's family in Japan."

"What do you want me to do with them?"

Ruri smiled viscously as she began to strip out of her clothes and get into the blood filled tub.

"I want you to torture them, and destroy them."

"And what about the girl?"

"You may play with her as you please, but do not kill her."

XXXXXX

"Hey, Arc", the bubbly grim reaper called out through the temple.

Arc appeared a few minutes later, looking refreshed and happy.

"Yes, Botan."

"Um, the girl you asked about. She made it to heaven", she said with a smile.

"She did", Arc asked in disbelief and surprise.

"Yep", the blue haired girl nodded her head.

"Yay", she yelled as she ran up to Botan and gave her a hug.

"What are you so happy about", Hiei asked as he entered the room and stared at the weird scene before him.

Arc looked over at Hiei, and her smile softened slightly.

"My friend went to heaven", she said calmly.

"Hn."

He walked out of the room and went outside.

Arc's smile dropped from her lips after he left.

'Hiei, what are you scared of? Me, or my feelings for you', she questioned herself as she felt a sting of pain at her heart.

"Arc, are you all right", Botan asked in a worried manner.

"Yeah, I'm fine", she said as she put a fake smile on her face.

"Good. I'm going to go to the mall with Keiko and Yukina, you wanna come with?"

"No thank you, I just need sometime to myself, and maybe go see my parents."

"OK, well I'll see you later."

"Bye", and with that, Arc left the room.

'Hiei, what's wrong with you? Do you not feel the same way I do? But, the way you act around me, when you hugged me... was it all out of friendship... or more?'

Arc walked into her room, and started to straighten up, something she normally did when she was nervous or upset.

XXXXX

'Arc, I-i... don't know how... I feel... for you. It doesn't matter. I'm not good enough for you anyway.'

Hiei stood in a tree near the Temple, and saw Arc walk outside with an empty bag in her hand.

"Just forget about me", he whispered to her, so low that he thought she wouldn't be able to hear, and than disappeared.

Arc looked up towards the sky, and than at the tree he had been in.

"It's not that easy, Hiei."

XXXXX

Arc walked all the way to her house, which was pretty far, but she didn't mind. Even though, she could feel Hiei following her, and she didn't like it.

She felt too many things for him, and she didn't want to. She trusted him as a friend, and maybe more than that, but he showed her nothing that seemed like he returned her feelings.

At least, not when he was thinking.

She stopped short at her parents house, when she smelled something foul.

She rushed inside and gaped at the scene in front of her.

Blood covered the walls of the living room and furniture. Blood stained the carpets where someone had been dragged from the kitchen, around the living room, and than finally, upstairs.

Arc cautiously walked up the steps, trying not to step on the soiled carpet.

Bloody hand prints and claw marks littered the railing where someone tried to fight for their life.

She followed the path of red and black blood that led to her old room. She held back a few sobs as she entered her room, and saw her mother laying on her bed, a look of pain and fear froze on her face.

Arc fell against the side of the wall as she stared on in horror.

'No... it can't be! She can't be... dead!'

She steadily rocked back and forth, trying not to cry, trying not to scream, but did not succeed.

A hot wetness burned her cheeks as her hand swept across her face. Her sobs were quiet, and unheard by anyone who might be there. Except for one creature.

'Time to play', the demon thought as she licked her teeth.

XXXXX


	18. Father Dearest

Hey everybody, i thought i'd be nice and update again, so here it is. And, i was asked how you say Archer's nickname. Arc is pronounced ARK. Ok, have fun.

Chapter Eighteen

Father Dearest

'I smell blood, and lots of it', Hiei thought as he neared the house, a few minutes after Arc had been in there for awhile.

He jumped in through the window down stairs and looked around the living room.

Hiei smelled the disgusting scent that had demon mixed with it, as he looked around the living room.

'Where's Arc?'

He quickly went upstairs, and saw more blood, along with demon blood on the floor. But, what he saw next made him cringe.

Arc was covered in black blood. It covered her hands and arms, her clothes and face. He could see the lifeless demon's head that she clutched in her hands.

An arm was by her leg, and it's torso was half way across the room where she had thrown it, it's blood dripping off the wall.

"Arc", he said calmly.

She looked up at him with no emotion on her face, just pain in her eyes.

She put the head down and stood up, staring at Hiei with a mixture of hate and pain.

She turned her head away from him when she brought her foot down hard on the demon's head, shattering it open. Hiei just looked at her face, as more blood splattered on it.

"Arc..."

She walked past him, and down the stairs. He followed her, not looking at the other body parts that were scattered across the room.

"Arc. Stop!"

She stopped, covered in demon blood, in the middle of the sidewalk of her old neighborhood.

"Arc, I..."

"Leave me be, Hiei. You felt nothing for me earlier, so you should feel nothing for me now", she said coldly.

He couldn't say anything to her, as she shook with anger and sadness. He knew nothing of what to say to make her feel better.

"If you care for me, in anyway, than you will leave me alone. For now", she said in a softer tone.

"Why?"

She sighed heavily, and turned around to face him.

Her face was unreadable, until she smiled a sad, quiet smile.

"I have to find my dad, before anyone else does."

"Arc-"

"I need to do this alone, Hiei. Please understand."

He looked away from her eyes, they held too much pain in them for him to bear.

"Fine", he muttered, before he disappeared.

Arc's smile faltered, and she continued to walk towards her father work's place.

Hiei stayed behind, watching her, until she was no longer in sight.

XXXXX

She walked into the busy office building, with phones ringing, and people hustling by.

The secretary at the desk in the front office told her where to find him, and Arc walked towards one of the small cubicles.

When she got there, she knew it was his, even if he wasn't in it. There, on his desk was a picture of him and his wife, holding a young baby, with no hair, and blazing blue eyes.

She sat down in his chair and waited for him.

A few minutes passed, and she was about to get up and look for him, when he stepped in front of her, spilling his coffee on his hand.

"W-what are you doing here", he asked, as he looked her over. She still had the black blood on her clothes.

"What's on your clothes?"

"We don't have time for this. We have to leave, and find you a safe place to stay."

"What, why?"

She lowered her voice when she spoke her next words.

"You know I'm different, but you don't know why. I do, now. Dad, I'm a demon, and someone is after me, and you. They've already gotten-"

"You need to leave. I can't play your little games, I have to work. Now leave, and don't come back", he said shakily, not looking at her.

She made no move to leave, instead, she sat in his chair and glared at him.

"You think I give a damn what you think? Well, I don't. So, shut up and listen. Mom is dead, and you're going to be next if-"

"Stop these lies, now", he shouted at her, making a few heads pop out of their cubicles to look.

She stood up and glared at him a few inches away from his face.

"If you want to stay, than go ahead, but I will not leave. You may not care about me, or possibly even hate me, but I'm not a coward that will stand by and watch her only family die."

He couldn't stop staring at her, he couldn't believe her words. He didn't want to.

"You need to leave-"

"But, you're not my family anymore. A family is someone who cares about you, and for you. You don't do either. Why do you hate me so much", she asked seriously.

He didn't know what to say. He had never hated her, he just couldn't watch her put him and his wife in danger any longer.

"You were dangerous. We had to keep moving because of you. We lost a few houses, and almost lost you and your mother one time when you caught our apartment on fire. Do you know how many other people were injured and almost died in that accident? Do you?"

She hadn't know anything about those incidents, and she was shocked.

'So, that's why he can't stand me. Why he's treated me like that. He's afraid of me... of what I might do...'

"And, I don't hate you. I just can't stand by and watch you hurt people, and yourself, and not be able to do anything about it."

She was quiet, too quiet.

"Archer, I'm... sorry... about what I did to you and your mother."

He grabbed the picture off his desk, and looked at it. A rare sadness in his eyes, that she had not seen in a long time. She had known a time when he wasn't always mad at her, when he loved her. She had even seen him cry at night, when he thought no one was watching, and she couldn't figure out why.

It was because, he loved her. He loved his family, and he didn't want them to be hurt, by anything.

"How could you do that to us", she asked slowly.

His eyes dropped from the picture, and went to the floor.

"I know it's not an excuse as to why I did those things, but I started to drink. Your mother told me to stop, but I never listened."

He looked up at her than, with a few unshed tears in his eyes.

"I want you to know that... I never hit your mother after that night. After I lost you, and saw what I was doing to you and your mother... I went into rehab. I know I can't take back what I did, or said, but I'm sorry about all the things I did to you. You, nor your mother deserved that. I just wish I could take it all back", he said solemnly.

Arc remained quiet, as everything he had ever said or called her rung in her ears. She shook slightly.

"But, you still can't stay with us. I'm sorry Archer, but I can't go through all of that again. I don't want to see any of us get hurt."

She snapped out of her memories and looked up at him, with a sting of pain in her eyes.

"D-dad, her voice trembled, mom, sh... she's dead", she said as her voice trembled, as she held back the tears.

He looked at her blankly, and was about to ask her something when one of the windows in the building shattered, and people screamed.

"They've found you, we have to leave now!"

She grabbed his arm, and ran out of the cubicle, looking around the office for whatever it was that had broken through the window.

People were running and screaming around them and in front of them.

The hand that was holding onto her father's arm was suddenly cut. Searing pain rushed through her arm, but she had to turn around. She had to find her dad.

She ran through the tangled crowd that were trying to push her back, but she pushed people out of the way.

After fighting them for a few minutes, she spotted her father, dangling in the air, with a large black hand wrapped around his throat.

She jumped in the air and every painful memory filled her head as she tried to make a dagger out of ice. Her tears were falling, as a large sword of ice came out of her hand and she clutched the handle of it.

She cut through the demon's arm, and her father fell to the floor, the hand around his neck turning into ash.

"Back away little girl, before I tear you apart", the large demon said.

Arc's tears stained her face, but no more came as she smirked evilly, and charged at the demon.

A high pitched scream was heard, as Arc cut off one of her legs. The female demon fell to the floor and hollered in pain as she clutched her thigh.

"Don't mess with my family", she said sternly.

"You shall die slowly for that, foolish girl!"

Arc's smirk grew wider, if possible, as she dropped her human form, and turned into an ice demon. Her white hair blew behind her as a chill wind whirled around her.

She steadied herself as she prepared for another attack. The winds ceased around her, and she flew at the surprised demon.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-", the demon was cut off as Arc sliced her head off.

Her dad stared at her in awe and horror. Arc turned around and faced him, her eyes filled with pain at losing her mother, which he finally believed.

"A-archer?"

"We have to leave now, before more come", she said with no emotion in her voice. Once again, all her pain was held in her eyes. A thunder storm waged in them, as she looked at him.

"Y-your... mother... is she..."

"She's gone."

He froze and stared at her in disbelief.

"She's..."

Arc didn't say anything as she looked at the floor, and let her sword disappear, and turn back into her human form.

The mist that came from her sword filled the room around them, and it would have felt cleansing, had they not been so heartbroken.

"Come on, it's time to leave", she said quietly.

He nodded his head as best as he could, and followed her.

XXXXXX

Sorry you didn't get to see her rip off the demon's head, but you'll be getting a lot more action in the next chapter. Later.

Love,

Robin


	19. My Family

Hey everybody, thank you for reviewing this story and just enjoying it. I'm so happy that I got over **100 REVIEWS**! That's really big for me! Thanks you guys, I'll be sure to update sooner.

Love ya,

Robin

Chapter nineteen

My Family

"So, you really are a- a demon?"

"Yes", she said as they walked towards Genkai's.

He was quiet the rest of the way, being a little uncomfortable and hurt about everything that had happened.

When they got there, Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, and Kuwabara were all outside.

"What's wrong", she asked as they neared.

Yusuke and the others actually looked worried, something she hadn't seen before.

"We have a big problem", Yusuke said.

XXXXX

"Ruri has been unleashing demons in different parts of the world, killing men and children alike. The only ones that she leaves alone are the women and young girls, but everyone else is being destroyed."

"When did she start doing this", Arc asked Kurama.

"Earlier today. There's really nothing we can do about it now. Koenma can bring them back, but first, we have to find Ruri and destroy her."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know yet. It's best to just wait it out, she will find us."

Arc stood up, and looked down at them.

"I can't do that. She's already sent her little slaves after my family, brutally murdering my mother, trying to kill my father, and soon they will come after all of you."

They all looked at her with surprise.

"Arc, I'm so-"

Kurama was cut off as Hiei entered the room, holding onto his arm that hung limply at his side. His face was slightly bruised and he had a busted lip. He walked towards everyone, blood dripping to the floor from his arm.

"Hiei", they all said.

Arc walked towards him and tried to place his good arm over her shoulder, but he wouldn't let her.

"Just take some help for once, and stop trying to kill yourself you hard ass", she almost yelled at him.

He looked slightly alarmed by this, and than turned his face and muttered, "Hn."

She grabbed his arm and placed it over her shoulder and led him to a couch nearby. He sat down and looked at her ungratefully.

"Your welcome", she said harshly to him as she went to go get the first aid kit.

She came back a few minutes later with Yukina trailing behind her. She looked worried, while Arc looked angry.

Her eyes held something else though. Fear.

Everyone was gathered in the room, looking worried and deep in thought.

"What happened to you, Hiei", Kurama asked.

"I was attacked, what do you think? Don't ask stupid questions, Fox", he snapped.

Arc stood up after she was done cleaning Hiei's wounds, and let Yukina take over.

"It's already started", she stated solemnly.

Everyone looked at her as she spoke those words, the room going quiet afterwards.

"I need somewhere safe for my father to stay", Arc said, breaking the uneasy quietness.

Genkai volunteered that he stay with her and Yukina, while the others went out searching for Ruri.

"Thank you, Genkai. You and Yukina both have done so much for me. Thank you, both of you", she said, looking at Genkai and than at Yukina.

"Stop blabbering and go kill that demon", Genkai said with a small smile.

Yukina smiled, and Hiei just stared at her.

"Let's go", Yusuke said.

Arc shared eye contact with her father for a few moments before she left with the others. His eyes held fear, for himself and his daughter.

XXXXX

"What do you mean, you can't find her", Yusuke screamed at Koenma.

"It means we don't where she is hiding. Now stop yelling at me."

"What good is that to any of us, or the humans", Arc asked coldly.

Koenma looked at her with pity on his face and in his eyes.

"It doesn't do any good, to anyone. I wish there was more I could do, but I can't."

"Fine", Arc said as she walked out of his office.

The others followed.

"What are we going to do now", Kuwabara asked.

"Botan, can you take us to Makai", Arc asked the blue haired girl.

"Uh... sure. Coming right up."

A few minutes later, they all fell out of the deep gray sky, and onto the ground.

"Ow, my head", Yusuke complained.

"Hey, what about my butt? I think I broke the bone in it", Kuwabara hollered at him.

"Shut up, you fools", Hiei snarled at them.

They hushed up for the time being and looked in the same direction that the others were looking in.

"Hiei, can you see what is on the other side of the forest", Arc asked.

He flashed away, and reappeared a moment later on top of a tree. Over the forest trees, on the other side lay a huge gothic manor with large dog demon statues.

Hiei told the others what he saw, and they made their way through the forest.

They were half way through, when a few pair of eyes started to follow them through the trees.

Arc stopped, along with the others, and drew out her sword, and jumped up into a tree nearby. The others following suit, as they attacked and killed the demons that were now jumping out of the trees.

Kurama called on his rose whip, and he sliced three demons in half. Yusuke used shot gun on two other ones, as Kuwabara used his spirit sword.

Hiei and Arc were fighting back to back, her with her ice sword, and him with his katana.

"They just keep on coming", Kuwabara yelled out at them.

"Than kill them, dumb ass", Yusuke screamed at him as a demon punched him in the face.

"I am", he shouted back.

"Than shut the hell up already."

More and more demons filed out from behind, and in the trees. But, the strange thing was, that they were all female.

"We must be close", Kurama shouted.

"Enough of this", Arc yelled as a whirl wind of ice blew the demons away from her and Hiei. She ran at the surprised demons, and started slicing through them until her sword was covered in blood.

Blood splattered on her face as she cut through them all, leaving none for the others. They stared at her as she dropped her sword and started to cut through them with her bare hands that had flames surrounding them.

She didn't stop until they were all gone. The others still staring at her, as she wiped her face, smearing black blood on her cheek.

She walked ahead, not allowing them to say anything.

XXXXXX

"Are you sure, Riya?"

"Yes, Mistress Ruri. Natsue and Tsuyuha are both dead, and everyone else that we just sent out."

"So, they failed me. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to take care of them myself."

Ruri stood up from her chair and ordered her servant to bring her her armor.

"This is the last time I will let Archer have a choice between me... or death."

XXXXX

O.O, so what u think? I know, Ruri just NEEDS to die! Maybe she will, and maybe she won't. Who knows? Oh yeah, I do. So, if you want to find out, REVIEW!

Later,

Robin


	20. The Old Kingdom

**READ!OK, I had a few people that were confused, dammit, so I will try to answer your questions. OK, someone thought that Ruri was dead, but she isn't. Well, in the chapter where Arc met Rika, they were all in a world that Ruri had made. So, those were just Arc and Rika's souls, and Ruri was kinda... just visiting I guess you could say. She wasn't actually there physically and neither was Arc and Rika, that's why they killed themselves, so their souls would be returned to their bodies, or at least Arc anyway. So, do you understand now? Cause I don't know how to explain it any better, sry. And uh, after this story, there will be a sequel, another OC pairing. Wonder who it will be with? Guess you'll just have to stick around to find out. **

**Love ya all,**

**Robin**

Chapter twenty

The Old Kingdom

"We're almost there", Kuwabara shouted.

"We can see that you big oaf", Hiei scolded.

"Would you two cool it", Yusuke said as they stopped outside of the broken gates.

Two large, stone statues of a King and Queen were outside. They were crumbling, and they had ears and tails.

They were dog demons.

They walked in through the gates, and noticed the broken weapons and bones of demons that littered the yard and front steps.

It was small, but they noticed the old houses and shops that had been burned down. It use to be a small kingdom.

"This use to be the kingdom of the Great Dog King. There weren't many dog demons left when he ruled, and Ruri made sure that no one survived when she ambushed them and took his kingdom. But, that was many years ago. Why would she abandon it, and than come back after so many years", Kurama asked.

"Because, she's that bored, and heartless", Arc answered.

They walked up the front steps and the large oak doors opened before them.

More bones, and dried blood lay on the floor along with discarded, and broken weapons.

Lights burned from the torches on the walls, and from a large candle chandelier in the middle of the room. Large, once decorative stairs lay before them, but before they could get there, the doors slammed shut behind them, and countless demons appeared before them on either side of them, and from the stairs.

"Well, time for some fun", Yusuke said as he began to punch his way through the demons that came at him from the right.

Kuwabara helped Yusuke, as Hiei and Kurama took the ones on the left.

Arc had no time to waste. She would not let anyone else die, no one. She made two large swords of ice from each hand this time, and raced at the foolish demons that charged down the stairs at her.

After a few slices of her swords, and a large bite mark on her arm, she was half way through them.

'They're weak creatures', she thought as she cut through them easily.

More were coming from the rooms and dungeons down stairs, as they made their way to Yusuke and the others.

Arc had now made it upstairs, with only a bite mark, and a deep cut on her stomach. Her senses were blocked with the smell of blood that she was covered from head to toe in. Her jeans and red tank top were now black and stained.

She made her way into a large room upstairs, that was half the size of a foot ball field. It was the old ball room.

A figure at the end of the room, with black armor on held a sword that had flames surrounding it.

"Who are you", Arc called out to them.

They only raised their sword in response, and flew at her. Arc prepared herself as the creature struck her swords hard, almost knocking her back.

Arc pushed them back, and hit the helmet hard, so that it cracked and bent inward.

Arc raised her sword up and was about to bring it down, when the person rammed her in the stomach, knocking her into the wall behind her.

She hit her head and fell to the floor. Blood seeped out from the small gash that formed, but she paid no heed to it as Kurama and the others made it upstairs and looked down at her.

"Arc, are you all right", Kuwabara asked.

"Stand back", she said as she stood up and stepped forward.

Hiei kept his eyes on her at all times. He saw the blood that oozed from her head and stomach, and the dried blood that covered a bite mark on her arm.

'Arc', he thought with concern as she took another hit in the stomach.

"Arc, stop it before you get yourself killed", Yusuke yelled at her.

She only grinned as she dropped her swords and flew at the demon. Her eyes blazed red, and her hands grew flames that turned blue.

"I've never seen her do that before", Kuwabara stated.

"None of us have", Kurama said calmly.

Her hand punched the blade of the demon's sword, and it broke in half. The demon was dumbfounded and unguarded as Arc punched them firmly in the head.

The helmet was cut through, and her fist landed in their face, burning it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh", they screamed as the helmet broke around them and fell to the floor.

"Damn you", they yelled as they looked up at Arc, one hand covering their right eye.

Blood ran down their face from their nose, which was broken and burned along with their right eye.

"You will pay for that", they stated harshly.

Arc could only grin at the look on her face.

"Try me", she said to the injured demon.

A low growl emitted from the demons' mouth as they transformed into a large, gray wolf that took up half of the room. The armor breaking and falling to the floor at their large, pawed feet.

Archer turned into her fire demon form as she blazed around the room, circling the wolf in a large ring of fire.

"Now, we won't be disturbed", Arc said.

"Arc", Yusuke tried to call out to her, but she couldn't hear him.

"She can take care of herself, Yusuke", Kurama said, trying to calm him down.

XXXXX

The wolf pounced on Arc, and was rewarded with a scorched belly, that burned off the hair. Small strings of fire danced out of Arc's fingers and raced up the wolf's legs, burning hair and skin off.

The beast roared in pain as she jumped at Arc and bite her shoulder, and half of her chest. Arc froze, and than snapped out of it as she felt the blood begin to pour out of her.

She sank to her knees as the wolf started to walk around her, insulting her with words of weakness and foolishness.

Arc just sat there, holding her hand to the large puncture wound on her shoulder.

'I can't give up now. I can't. What about Kurama, Yusuke, my dad, Hiei... everybody? I can't let them down, even if in the end... I don't make it. I have to at least make it that far.'

She stood up, still holding onto her shoulder as she placed her other hand on her chest.

"I won't let you win", she yelled, as large flames roared from her hands, burning and closing up her wounds on her.

The wolf attacked her than, and missed as Arc jumped up in the air and landed on her back.

Her hands burned fiercely with blue flames as she shoved her hands into the demon's neck, tearing it in half before the demon could throw her off.

Arc fell to the floor in a cat like stance as blood poured out of the wolf's neck, staining it's fur.

Black blood was coughed up from her mouth as she faltered on her right leg. She picked herself up slowly as she went back to her normal form.

She staggered slightly, as her long gray hair swayed with her body.

"I... must p-protect, Lady Ruri", she said with determination as sweat clung to her forehead and arms.

She wore a simple white tunic and a pair of pants similar to Hiei's, that were now covered in her own blood and Arc's.

The half dead demon charged at Arc, who grabbed her and threw outside of the ring of fire, and hit a wall close to Hiei and the others.

The flames died down, and Arc fell to one knee.

The others rushed over to her, and helped her to her feet.

"Arc, are you OK", Yusuke asked.

She looked up at him and pulled herself from his grasp, and dropped her fire demon form as she went back to normal.

"I'm fine. Come on, we're almost there", she said as she walked forward, out the door they had come through.

"Take it easy", Kurama instructed her.

She didn't listen. She was becoming as hard headed as Hiei, who still wouldn't say anything to her. He just couldn't think of anything to say that would make her stop acting the way she was, or stop feeling the way she felt. He just didn't know what to do.

They came across a large hall that had rooms on each side of them.

"I don't think she'll be in any of these", Kurama said.

"I hope you're right", came Arc's voice from the front of the group.

The torches at the end of the hall, where they had come from, were beginning to extinguish all the way up to where they were.

"Are the rest of you sick of playing games", Arc asked.

""Yes", they answered.

"Than lets not waste any time", she said before running down the hallway.

They followed her, as the lights burned out behind them. A large set of iron doors were at the end and Kurama called on his rose whip, which snapped them in half. The doors broke, and fell to the floor as they entered the room.

There, on the wall of the room across from the entrance sat Ruri on a large bed in a small, red robe.

The color on her made them all think of blood, which is why she was wearing it. She had just got done from taking another blood bath.

"So nice to see you again, Archer", she said cooly.

Arc snarled at her, as Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like they wanted to beat the crap out of her. Hiei and Kurama were the only ones that looked at her calmly.

"Well, don't just stand there. Don't you want to have some fun, even though the maids just made up my bed", she said with a snicker.

Arc looked at her with pure hatred, a hatred that burned in her heart, and came out in her eyes. Eyes like her mother.

"Don't worry, Ruri. We're her to have fun as well. Aren't we guys?"

Yusuke smirked at Arc's words, and Kuwabra agreed, while Kurama and Hiei grinned slightly.

"Than come and get me", she offered, as she scooted back further onto the bed.

Arc ran towards the bed and jumped on it, her hands going around her neck as she straddled her body.

Kuwabara and Yusuke looked at each other, and than Kuwabara asked, "Are we supposed to be turned on by this?"

"I don't know", he answered him honestly.

Ruri laughed as she was being choked, and than grabbed the large gold cord rope that was above her head. The bed suddenly fell through the floor and part of the floor covered up the opening it made.

"Arc", Yusuke and Kuwabara screamed.

She couldn't hear them.

XXXXXX

Arc opened her eyes and tried to lift her hand to her head, but couldn't. She looked through the dark room and saw a small light coming from under the door.

A flame suddenly came to life a few feet in front of her, in the hand of Ruri.

"I have one question for you, Archer."

She walked closer to her, so that she was a few inches away from her face.

"Will you join me, or fight against me?"

Arc looked at her blankly, like the answer to that was obvious.

"I will never join you", she said slowly, and coldly.

Ruri smirked, as she backed away from her face slightly.

"Well than, I guess I'll just have to torture you and your friends. Starting with killing them in front of you", she said as she chuckled and than extinguished the fire.

"Don't you touch them!"

Arc suddenly smelled a rose like odor that made her eyes droop and her body feel drained. Her eyes closed as she cursed under her breath and fell asleep.

XXXXX

Yusuke and the others were now running through the castle, looking for her. They had already killed three other demons, and they just kept on coming. They were running down a small twisted flight of stairs when they reached a dungeon like room at the bottom.

There lay cells across from them with bones, and decaying bodies in them. They walked away from it as they came to another room with a large door to it.

Before they could open it, it creaked open and a light suddenly blazed from the room. They all stepped in side and saw Arc on the wall, covered in a spider like web.

"Arc", Yusuke yelled as he ran over to her.

She didn't answer him. Her head was tilted down, and her hair covered her face and part of her bare shoulders.

Hiei reached her first, and tried to cut through the substance that held her, but he couldn't.

"What is it", Yusuke asked.

Kurama ran his hand over it and said, "It's hair."

"Hair", Kuwabara said.

"Yes, it is. I've been collecting it for years", Ruri said as she passed through the wall.

They all took a step back, except for Hiei who stayed by Arc's side.

"What did you do to her", Yusuke asked as her eyes fell on Kurama and she smirked.

"So nice to see you again, Youko Kurama", she said seductively, as she ignored Yusuke's words.

Kurama stood still as she circled him and touched his shoulder.

"I remember a time when you were a thief. A famous one at that. Do you remember stealing from me, Kurama", she asked playfully.

He didn't answer her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

He wanted to move, get her off of him, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

"You stole one of my favorite mirrors. Did you know that?"

Sweat lingered on his forehead as he watched her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Don't touch him", came Yusuke's voice as he pointed his finger at her.

She laughed, and than pulled out a small knife from out of thin air and stabbed him in the back.

"Kurama", they yelled as he fell to the floor.

Kuwabara ran over to him as Yusuke yelled, "Spirit Gun!"

It went right through her as she disappeared again.

"Come and find me", her voice rang through the room.

Kurama was sitting up as he held onto his stomach where the blade had pierced him from the other side.

He grunted in pain as Kuwabara helped him up.

"I'll be fine", he said in a quiet voice.

"Hiei, get Arc out of there", Yusuke demanded.

Hiei cut through the hair again, but it just grew back. He did it again and again with his demon speed, and it finally broke enough for him to grab her.

But, what he saw made his eyes grow wide in shock and discomfort.

"Hiei, let's go", Yusuke yelled at him again as he walked over to him.

"Don't come any closer, Detective", he said in a embarrassed voice.

"Hiei, what is it", Kuwabara asked.

"All of you turn around", he said.

"What, why?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S NAKED", he yelled at them.

They all blushed and did as they were told as Hiei took off his cloak. (i don't know what it's called. But, it's the long black, dress like thingy that he wears.) He put it on Arc and than tried to fight away the blush that was in his cheeks.

He picked her up and they left the dungeons.

Ruri watched them with amusement on her face.

"I do love to play with them. It is so much fun", she said with a wicked smile.

XXXXXX


	21. Smack the Bitch Up

Chapter Twenty-one

Smack the Bitch Up

They ran threw the castle again, wondering where in the hell the bitch was.

"Where the hell is she", Yusuke asked in frustration.

A sudden, chill laugh echoed through the hall, but the body to it wasn't there.

"Come out and fight us, you bitch", Kuwabara screamed.

Another laugh came as Ruri's voice echoed through the cold castle hall.

"Now now, that's no way to treat your hostess", she said mockingly.

"We'll just have to teach you a lesson, now won't we?"

Kuwabara was picked up by his shoulders and he hovered in the air, with Yusuke swinging in the air under him.

"Get down here, Kuwabara!"

"I-i can't! HELP", he screamed as his body went flying down the hall, with everyone following after him.

Kurama and Hiei stayed further behind as Yusuke ran after Kuwabara, who was screaming like an idiot.

"Put me down you evil wh-", he was cut off as he was thrown into a wall.

Yusuke was right beside him as he fell over, and started muttering senseless words around him.

"Yukina, you look so pretty. Come here and give Kuzuma a big kiss", he said as he grabbed Yusuke's face.

"Knock it off", Yusuke yelled as he punched him in the face, sending his head into the floor.

"Stupid Kuwabara."

"Yusuke, his he all right", Kurama asked in a pained voice.

"Yeah, the oaf is fine. But, where did Ruri go?"

Hiei looked around the hall and noticed a soft light coming from under the wall that Kuwabara was thrown into.

"There's a room behind that wall", he said as he pointed towards it.

Yusuke and the others looked at it and than Yusuke did the sensible thing and punched it.

At least, it made sense to him.

"Oh shit! My hand", he whined as he hopped from one foot to the other, holding onto his red hand.

"Dumb ass", Kuwabara muttered as he placed his hand on the wall and stood up.

He didn't make it very far as he fell through the door, as it opened. They all looked towards him and Yusuke whined even louder.

"How'd you do that?"

"I don't know", Kuwabara said as he got off his ass.

They entered the room, and immediately saw something disgusting. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked away in disgust as they both muttered, "Sick!"

Hiei and Kurama both turned away in disgust at the scene before them.

Ruri stood in the middle of the room with her raven bangs covering her left eye as her right held amusement. Her clothes consisted of a small red bra like shirt, and a pair of red shorts.

"I've seen so many ningens wear these things, and I use to always wonder why. But, now I rather like it and see that it has some effect on you."

"Yeah, it makes me wanna hurl! Now go put some clothes on, you skank", Yusuke said as he closed his eyes again.

"Yeah, what he said", Kuwabara muttered frightfully.

"How dare you", she screamed.

Hiei placed Arc by the wall, and Kurama stayed with her as Hiei and the others advanced on her. She only smirked as she pulled out two sai's and lit them on fire.

Kurama watched the fight as his eye sight became a bit fuzzy. He slumped over onto Arc's shoulder, before Yusuke noticed.

"Kurama? Are you OK?"

Kurama didn't say anything as the sweat on his forehead fell down his face. Yusuke was thrown into another wall, and hit his head pretty hard, but he still got up and joined the fight.

Kuwabra was thrown into him as he was stabbed in the stomach.

"Oh no, Kuwabara. Are you all right", Yusuke asked in a worried tone as his orange haired friend passed out on the floor beside him.

"Dammit! You stupid Bitch", he yelled.

Hiei had a long slash on his chest, where his shirt had been cut open, and a small trail of blood made itself known. His katana clashed against Ruri's sai as she laughed and pushed him off. He was no match for her.

"Spirit gun", Yusuke shouted, as Hiei jumped out of the way.

Ruri was hit in her back and fell to the floor with a loud thud. Yusuke mentally cheered himself on as Hiei's blade rested on her throat.

His cold eyes glared at her dangerously before she moved at lightning speed, and stood behind him.

"You didn't think I was dead, now did you detective", she asked as her sai rested on Hiei's throat.

Yusuke stopped cheering himself on as he watched her turn around and look towards the wall, opposite of the one Kurama and Arc leaned on.

A mirror suddenly appeared, and she smiled as a picture of the world came into view.

"Let's see what my little hellings are doing."

Another picture came up, and it was of ruthless female demons cutting and ripping through men and boys of a small village. Yusuke turned away in disgust as he saw a small boy being ripped in half by two demons.

"None of you will ever be able to stop me", she said in awe, as the flames from the village rose.

Arc's eyes fluttered open as she smelled fresh blood. The smell ran through her nose and clogged her senses as she sniffed it again.

The picture before her was not one that she liked. She felt and saw Kurama leaning on her in an unconscious state, and Kuwabara passed out close by her. Yusuke was bloodied up, and paling by the minute. When her eyes fell on to Hiei, she hitched a silent breath.

'No one touches Hiei, but me', she thought coldly as she picked herself up slowly.

Yusuke noticed her movements and called out her name quietly.

Ruri heard, and turned around, just as Arc said her name.

"Ruri", the female demon turned her head, and than her body as she saw Arc stand up.

"What did I tell you", she asked in a cold manner, unlike her usual voice.

Ruri actually felt fear as she stared into her eyes. They were blood red, with no pupils.

Arc suddenly flashed away and reappeared in front of her.

"Don't. Touch. My. Friends."

Her hand suddenly leaped forward and went through Ruri's chest, and wrapped around a certain organ and pulled it out.

Ruri's eyes, along with Hiei's went wide as her beating heart was pulled from her chest.

"Didn't think you had one of these", Arc said, as she crushed it in front of her.

Blood bursted out and splashed her face along with Ruri's and Hiei's.

A high pitched scream was heard as she let go of Hiei and held the large gash in her chest. Her body began to turn into dust as it drifted around the room.

Arc looked towards Hiei, her eyes returning to normal.

He didn't say anything to her as she stayed quiet as well. They stood like that until Yusuke said, "We need to get these two back before they die!"

Arc turned around and helped him with Kuwabara as Hiei picked up Kurama.

They never looked back.

XXXXX

Yeah, weird title for the chapter, but I liked it and couldn't come up with anything else. Have you ever heard that song from the first Charlie's Angels movie, "Smack my Bitch Up"? I love that song. Don't know why, but I just do. OK, I will be wrapping this story up in the next chapter. So, I hope you guys stay around for the sequel.

Later,

Robin


	22. Too Much Too Handle at Once

OK, I've rewritten this chapter, so I hope you like it better than the last one. Love ya all.

Later,

Robin

Chapter Twenty-one

Too Many Things to Handle at Once

Arc and the others, excluding Kurama, were now leaving Koenma's office. Kurama was currently at his house, healing up. Though his mother thought he had the flu.

Kuwabara and Yusuke were back to bickering with each other, while Arc and Hiei were silent.

Things were still the same.

Except, Koenma was tired and Botan was busy, along with all the other ogres in the castle. Koenma had just put everything back to normal, so that no one had died, which they were all happy about. Even if Hiei didn't show it.

Arc just thought about one thing Koenma had said to her.

"I have a small gift for you. But, it won't be here for a few more days. When Monday comes around, I want you and your father to go back to your old house. Inside the house, your present will be waiting for you", he said with a cheerful smile.

Arc couldn't stop thinking about it until Yusuke and Kuwabara accidentally knocked her over as they fought.

"You're so dead", she yelled at them as they ran in fear.

Hiei on the other hand, just watched Arc as she chased the idiots around. He smirked slightly before putting his usual scowl back on his face and continued walking down the hall.

Arc turned back around as she watched Hiei walk away. Her first smile since they returned from Makai dropped, and she shoved her hands into her Jean pockets, frowning slightly.

XXXXX

Arc returned to Genkai's alone. Where Hiei had run off to she could care less. Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself. She walked into the front door and saw her father sitting on the couch with Yukina and Genkai, who were all watching T.V.

"Miss Archer", Yukina said in a cheerful tone.

Arc's father looked up at her, his eyes red and tired. He stood up and walked towards her, and stopped before he was close enough to touch her.

"Arc...", he trailed off as he looked her up and down.

She didn't smile as she looked at him, but a small one crept onto his face as he looked at her.

He grabbed her in a hug and breathed in her scent. He had missed her, and was worried about her for some time now. He hated himself for what he did to her, and would never forgive himself for what he did. Never.

A tear fell from his face and Arc felt it on her neck.

"Dad", she whispered.

"I'm sorry", he gasped out.

They just held each other as he cried and she began to as well.

She didn't notice the crimson eyes watching her. No one did.

XXXXX

Arc was in her room waiting for the sun to go down. She had left everyone else saying that she was tired, which she was, kind of.

She really just wanted to be alone and look at the stars.

She stayed by the window for long moments until the sun went down and then ventured out her window.

She walked across the yard and laid down in it and looked up at the sky above her. It was nice out right now. Not too cold, and the stars were shining brightly.

Arc felt something before she heard it. Someone had lay down beside her in the grass. She turned her head to the right and ice blue eyes met ruby ones.

"What are you doing out here", he asked her.

"Just looking at the stars", she answered as she turned her head back up to the sky.

"Hn."

Her eye twitched slightly at his usual comment.

'Yep, things are back to normal', she thought.

"Do you remember what you said to me, before you... you died", Hiei asked, breaking the silence.

She cringed slightly. She had forgotten, or tried to anyway.

"Yeah", she answered slowly.

"Did you mean it", he asked as he turned onto his side and looked down at her.

She was quiet for long moments, not looking at him until she felt his hand on her face. He turned her head to look at him.

"Yes. I did, Hiei."

"Good", he said, as he lowered his head and brought his lips to her's.

Arc smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

They didn't know that they weren't the only ones out to watch the stars.

Genkai and Yukina smiled warmly at each other before going back into the temple.

"Well, not what I wanted to see but, still as good", Genkai said as she closed the screen.

They pulled back after a few minutes, and he smiled down at her, blushing slightly.

"And why is that good", she asked, hoping for a certain answer.

He took a deep breath and said, "Because, I... love you too."

She couldn't help but kiss him again, which he didn't mind in the least. He just hoped her dad didn't come out and see.

'Things are never going to be the same again', she thought with another smile.

XXXXX

When Monday came around, Arc, her dad, and Hiei all went to her old house.

They opened the door and walked inside, gasping slightly when they heard someone singing in the kitchen.

"Mom", Arc yelled as she ran into the kitchen, her dad right behind her.

She turned around and looked at them all, her smile warm and happy.

"Archer, Charles", she said with opened arms.

They both ran into them and hugged her tightly.

Hiei appeared in the room and they calmed down a bit as her mom looked at him.

"And who's this", her mom asked.

"Oh! Mom, this is Hiei, he's my... uh boyfriend", she said a little embarrassed.

"It's nice to meet you Hiei", her mother said.

Hiei nodded, and Arc smacked him upside his head.

"Hey", he grumbled.

She smiled as she looked at him, and her smile faded a bit.

"She doesn't remember anything", she said a little sadly.

"But, I guess it's for the best. Look at how happy they are."

Hiei turned to look at her parents. They stood there, just embracing each other, her father kissing her forehead a few times, with tears visible in his eyes.

"We should leave", she whispered into Hiei's ear.

He nodded.

"We're leaving. I'll be back soon, though."

Her mom and dad looked at her, and she couldn't help but feel a little twinge of pain.

"But, you just got here", her mother tried to reason.

"I know, but you two need some time to yourselves. I'll be back in a few days."

She turned around to leave, Hiei right beside her when her father called her name.

"Arc? Please don't leave, not so soon. We've missed you."

She turned her head back around and said, "Which is why I will be back in a few days."

With that, they left, leaving her parents in a hush of excitement and sadness.

XXXXXX

"Why did you want to leave them so soon", Hiei asked, after they exited the house.

"I don't feel very good", she said, hoping he would drop the subject.

He looked at her, and studied her face. She did seem a bit pale, but nothing unusual.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to rest or take a shower. Just something."

She rubbed her head and started to squint her eyes.

'Why is everything so bright? Where is all that light coming from', she asked herself.

"Arc?"

Bright beams of light began to hit her from all sides, causing her eyes to burn and water up. Her head began to throb and she lost control over her body.

"Arc", Hiei said as he caught her body.

She didn't wake up, nor answer him. He hurried to Genkai's and put her to bed. After Genkai and Yukina looked over her, Hiei finally calmed down.

"She's just tired. All she needs is some rest and she'll be as good as new in the morning."

Hiei only nodded, but stayed in the room with her. Not leaving her side.

XXXXXX

_( "Archer", a voice called out. Fog clouded her vision as she stared off into it. The voice came again, and she heard it loud and clear, even though she never saw who spoke. "Archer, it's time. It's time to fulfill your destiny, and take you're rightful place. I'm coming for you." The voice faded away, just repeating itself over and over again, until it disappeared all together.)_

Arc woke up looking around the room groggily. She couldn't see Hiei, and he was too far off into sleep himself to notice. So, she went back to sleep

XXXXXX

End or is it?

OK, I really don't like writing romantic stuff, cause I'm just not good at it. So, sorry if them coming together finally was a bit disappointing, cause I didn't like it. Not really anyway. Yeah, I'm just not feeling this last chapter, but couldn't think of any other way to write it, so sorry if you don't like it, it does seem a bit rushed, but that's cause it's late and i really wanted to finish it. Well, hope to see you in the sequel.

Love you all, thanks very much,

Robin


End file.
